


Trips, eat & love

by FinnParker



Series: Crazy in love [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Relationship(s), Sensuality, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sidlotte - Freeform, Smut, Travel, True Love, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnParker/pseuds/FinnParker
Summary: In this story the two are together. They will make several short and longer trips, on which they get to know each other better.....
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Crazy in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920841
Comments: 100
Kudos: 126





	1. sweet wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Like I promised after 'ubiquitous tension' here the continuation, but you can also read it as stand alone.
> 
> Have fun!

I watched her stretched out on her belly, slumbering and just looking so gorgeous that I felt very warm. Her hair lay all over the pillow and I pushed a few strands from her face to look at her. Those long eyelashes...and that little round nose...and those puffy lips through which she was breathing softly. 

The day yesterday had been exhausting. We had booked a safari that started at four o'clock in the morning and because we couldn't keep our hands off each other during the night before that, we were very tired. The trip was nice and she had taken about a million photos, but by the time we got back here it was already dark. In the shower we took our time but behaved mostly because we were just too tired and hungry to have sex. But when we came back in our little bungalow…

I sighed at the memory and leaned closer and kissed her naked shoulder. Charlotte was warm from sleep and the early sun, which shone on her like a spotlight, through the window. I slowly pulled the sheet off her body and looked at her. Hell, she was so fucking beautiful. She was naked, like almost always since we were on our trip, and spotlessly brown. Only on the neck and back there was a thin lighter line from her bikini-top. And of course her little perfect round ass was white from her bikini panties. But I liked it. My fingers moved slowly over her shapely back, which merged, into this wonderful little firm ass, on which I now placed my tanned hand. I loved to touch her like this. I always had to touch her. And she had to touch me. Even when we were eating we held hands, sat not across from each other, rather side by side. When we walked on the golden beach or anywhere else I always wrapped my arm around her and on the beach we lay so close together that I wondered why she had gotten so much sun at all. Her skin was so soft and smooth and I even enjoyed brushing the sand off her body. And how I loved to rub lotion on her, not only on the beach, but also after the shower, even if that usually led to something else… But then I wasn’t allowed to do it again otherwise we would starve to death. Really. 

We spent more time in our room making love than we did outside. I meant… being outside and seeing the place. So far we have only done it inside. I don't feel the need to do it anywhere else. I don't want anyone to see it or her. Anyway, I don't like it at all if someone looks at her, if I'm honest. But yes, I can't say that out loud, otherwise she will get angry. Even though I secretly look forward to having angry sex with her, which I'm sure, would be awesome I like it better when we get along well. 

So… we decided to book some guided trips so that we could at least see a little bit of the place we went on our first vacation and not only the interior of our room. I didn't have to ask her for long, she had already shouted, "Yes!" before I had even told her what I wanted to do. I had laughed and told her we will go on a trip to the North Pole, she just leaned closer and said laughing "No matter where, I'll go anywhere with you." We were serious all of a sudden and I asked her quietly "Would you?" "Yes, I would." She told me with that beautiful smile, and I would have given her everything, no matter what she asked me.

I had to swallow back then, not quite as hard as in this moment, because a thought had formed in my head since a few weeks that I could hardly get rid of. To distract me from it I stroked her bum. She got goose bumps from my touch and I got a little boner, because I remembered last night when this little perfect ass was pressed against me, when we were standing together in the bathroom and as soon as she had finished brushing her teeth I tried to get into her panties. Which of course I did and although I would have liked to take her from behind, not because I was sure it would be great to be inside her and also took her boobs in my hand, ok yes… but so she could see herself in the mirror how incredibly beautiful she was (because, hard to believe, but she was even more beautiful when she was horny). But she was probably a bit uneasy about that, or she wanted to look at me, in any case she had turned around and I sat her on the counter. I had looked at her and wanted to get on my knees for… several reasons, but she was not ready yet. Well, and maybe I wasn't either. I shook my head by the thought. She had held my head and kissed me hard. My fingers had moved up her thighs, coming closer to her hot centre in small and large circles, and I was about to stretch it out as she pushed my hands away and whispered in a hoarse voice in my ear "Just take me."

Man, she surprised me repeatedly and I had to smile at how heavy it had been again. My cock was lying at her entrance and her juice dripped down the tip. When she repeated her request in that desperate voice, I couldn't help it and pressed myself deep into her in one single move. After that we both needed a moment to collect ourselves. Charlotte was so wet but so tight, it pressed my cock in such a good way that I was close to…. tears right then. Like always. Holy shit, what was that with her? I know what but sometimes it was just…huge. But luckily she felt the same and she clung to my neck as if her life depended on to be held by me.

My dick grew as I remembered the night and I let my fingers continue to wander over her body. I knew she was already awake, but she loved to be woken up by me in this other way even more and she just waited until I was too desperate to wait any longer. She loved to torture me in this way and damn I loved it. I had now reached her feet, lifted her leg up at her ankle and licked her little toe. Charlotte flinched and I let my lips slowly move back over her leg. “Good morning.” I whispered into the skin of her leg and I lingered a little at the back of her knee and she twitched back and forth a little, but what was most wonderful was that she opened her legs for me. “Good morning.” She answered and giggled. I stroked her thighs with my hands and mouth, bit her gently and licked across them until I reached her ass again.  
And although she was not yet ready to let me lick her, she opened her legs wider and I lifted a little. Unlike our wild fucking last night in the bathroom, where all the things standing around had fallen over and she had hit her head, I wanted to do it gently. She was certainly a bit sore, because we'd been doing it for really long…. and than again in the shower.

I slowly stroked over her wet folds and closed my eyes as her heady scent clouded my mind. My mouth was watering. But I was content to kiss her perfect ass and caressed it gently with one hand as I slowly moved my other hand between her legs. Opening her legs even further for me, I put a finger inside her. Her sweet little pussy was velvety soft, but as I thought, she was also sore from yesterday. I heard her muffled groan. But her sounds and that she opened her legs a bit further also gave me the certainty that she wanted me. I stroked her very slowly and kissed her back. I wanted to get to her neck. I let go of her ass and supported my body on my arm and kissed her back up until I could push my face in her neck. She brushed her hair away so I could get there better. Then she raised her face from the pillow and we kissed very gently. I caressed her from shoulder to shoulder. How her skin smelled. Hmmm.

Suddenly she reached for my hand and pulled it away between her legs. Oh shit, then it must have hurt too much! Charlotte interlaced our fingers and stretched her arm over her head so that I was laying half on top of her. I gently bit her neck and she squealed. 

"I'm too heavy" I muttered, but she shook her head "Not heavy enough" and pressed her other hand against my side until I was lying on top of her. "That's so good," she explained and she also interlaced the fingers of our other hands and stretched them over her head.

I tried to shift my weight to my legs, but in a commanding tone she said “Lie down!” I tried to position myself as gently as possible on her back and leaned on my forearms as far as I could. "I love it when you lie on me so heavily."

I lost myself for a moment in the feeling what these words stirred up in me and almost didn't notice that she opened her legs even wider and I couldn't help but push my huge boner between her legs. I felt her hot, wet slit and I automatically moved back and forth a bit. My cock was wetted by her juice, and this feeling alone made my head a little fuzzy. But then she opened her legs even more and I froze.

"Charlotte?" She didn't say anything but just kept pushing her ass towards me and her wet little pussy seemed hungry because before I understood what was happening the tip of my cock was already inside her. "Ahh." She groaned and kept pressing herself against me. "Charlotte!" I stayed frozen and her little pussy took more and more of me. "Ohh." I moaned, because that way she was even tighter and I was really in panic to hurt her. "We shouldn't..." "Please." And she squeezed my fingers.

I adjusted myself a little better and slowly pushed myself deeper into her. We both groaned. I pulled my cock almost all the way out again and pressed back slowly, out and in again. So slowly I could feel every inch of her so intense I could hold back my moans. “Ohh Charlotte…ahh, you are so…ohh so tight.” Gently and very slowly I pulled back and slide back. I freed one hand from her death grip, pushed it under her hip and lifted it a little up. And I was already completely inside. "Ohh Sidne...eeyy" she sighed.

It was madness. "Are you okay?" "Yes, oh, please, please... ""What my dearling?" oops, I had never called her that before. "Please move, I need...Please." She begged and I moved. Very slowly I pulled myself out of her and pushed gently back in. Pulled me back and again slide back into her soft heat. She leaned on her arm and pulled our crossed hands under her hot body. I had the feeling of burning. My chest was pressed against her back. Our hands underneath her and my cock seemed to slide even deeper into her with every movement. I held back as much as I could. Even though my body wanted to move faster and harder I kept my pace. Gently and slowly so long, how she wanted me to do so. Until she couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed.

"Oh Sidney, oohh...oooh!" She moaned and pressed her head into the pillow. A violent shiver ran through her and her swollen walls squeezed my cock so hard that it was almost impossible for me to hold on any longer.  
"Ooh God, Ooooh Siii...ahhhh!" But I didn't want to overpower her and kept up my pace. It was really exhausting.  
My fingers were digging into her hip as I tried to hold on somewhere and I dug my face into her neck. I moaned heavily in her ear and I only half heard everything. Charlotte moved under me. Like a cat, she bent her back, I thought she wanted me to stop, but then she pulled my hand towards her face and licked my fingers and then sucked them into her mouth.  
So then I was again lying on top of her quite heavily, but she pushed her hips up and I somehow got even further in. The noises we made were desperate and dripping with feelings, it was so intense and I felt so damn hot and it was prickling everywhere. But I didn't want to stop and continued stoically in the gentle rhythm until her walls pressed down again and she trembled so violently that the vibration of her body alone was about to finish me off.

“Ahhh, ooooh!” She moaned again.

I was able to pump gently into her twice, and was completely unable to suppress the one violent push my body needed to explode. I heard myself howling and I pressed myself close to her.

We trembled. Violently. And I could just keep whispering into her skin. "You okay, babe?" "Yeah, oh, It's been sooo...""Yes, I know." 

And after a while I slid out of her and we both moaned as if we were in pain and I lied down next to her even though I left one leg and one arm wrapped around her and we looked at each other. We did not always have to say it. I pressed my forehead to hers and we both knew how the other felt. We were so desperately in love that sometimes it really shocked us. 

After I had cleaned her, I snuggled up to her under the sheet and totally worn out we fell asleep again.


	2. best night of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night in Thailand will be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read it at work. Or do it... but alone.   
> Well, of course you can do it any way you want and whenever you want... I just wanted to give a warning.

Charlotte was behaving strangely. Maybe it was because it was our last day. The afternoon of the next day we would have to go to the airport and start our journey home. It annoyed me too, because I enjoyed the time with her so much. And I would love to stay here with her forever. Without either of us having any obligations. I had once suggested to her in a semi-serious tone that she should travel the world with me for a year, after all I had more than enough money to finance it, but she didn't want to hear anything about that. Of course she knew by now how rich I was, but she didn't want to take it from me, which I found on the one hand naturally enchanting and great, but nevertheless it sucked. It made me angry that once again, even though it was different of course, my wealth played a role.

"Hey," I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, "we can come back here."  
She sighed and leaned against me, which gave me a warm feeling in my chest, "That's not the point."  
"What is it?" I lifted her chin with one finger so she had to look at me and she briefly pulled a face, "I don't want not see you." I smiled and kept looking at her.  
"You know... my place, your place..."  
"What you have set up new and have your own key for." I emphasized and grinned cheekily at her.  
"You know what I mean." and she looked away. And I did not like that look.  
"Hey, babe. I don't want to not see you either, but that's unavoidable with our jobs and family..."  
"I know," she moaned and wanted to escape my arms.  
"I mean...we could still travel for a year...and after that you are tired of being with me." I laughed.  
"That's nonsense," she just said, and then disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. I understood her, of course, a year away from home and then what about her job? Sure. But still it poked me a little, that she considers my idea as nonsense. Because I meant it seriously.

We wanted to spend our last day relaxing as long as possible and later we booked a partner massage and I have to say as nice as the kneading was I could hardly stand it.  
This music made me sleepy and the sound of the sea relaxed me all the more, but to know her so close, smeared with this sensually scented oil and the pleasant noises she made even when I caressed her, was just too much for me.  
Awkward, I had a small boner just from watching her shiny, relaxed face, which just reminded me of our last time. Her dark, half-closed eyes looked at me, I felt caught because I had stared at her so intently. Her beautiful mouth curled up into a knowing grin and I knew she had seen through me. Once again. The mood remained the same all day long. 

We were wrapped up in a quiet sensual blanket of scents, the oil on our skin, deeply relaxed and full of the delicious food that we had mostly only enjoyed in the evenings because we had been too busy with each other. We were also somehow too tired to go back to the room and lay on a couch in the shade on the beach, nestled close together.  
In the evening there was a barbeque on the beach and we just managed to change in our bungalow and then walk barefoot across the white beach to this little hut where they had incredibly good cocktails.  
There was a fire-eater and music and the food was incredible. But what was even more incredible was my girlfriend. She had a heat that kept me close to her all the time, even though it made my shirt stick to my ribs. I couldn't let go of her.  
At some point they only played music from the tape, but we couldn't get away from the romantic atmosphere. Well I would have, but Charlotte was so....I don't know exactly what to call it. Soft and cuddly?  
At one point we sat next to each other on a palm tree trunk that had been transformed into a bench. I put my arm around her, stroked her hips. Our other hands were crossed on my thigh.

We stared into the fire of the torches that the people from the hotel had set up and did not say anything. Charlotte's head lay on my shoulder and at some point she leaned closer and pressed a kiss on my neck.

I immediately leaned my head in her direction and we looked each other in the eyes. Hers were black and shone with the glow of fire. Dude, that was a sight! My heart was pounding so deeply in my chest somehow, I was almost sure it had forgotten to keep beating. Then she moved closer and gave me the most incredibly gentle kiss I had ever experienced. Ohhhkaaayy??

What was that? It was so...oh man! My arm wrapped further around her body and she leaned even closer. We kept kissing tenderly and relaxed. Charlotte was so soft. I can' t say it any other way. Suddenly her hand was on my face and she kissed me gently on the lips several times. Nevertheless it was more intense than anything else before and I had such a strange feeling in my stomach. Shit, what was going on?

We separated and I looked into her eyes and stroked her face. I knew that she was in love with me, she had told me as I had told her before, even though we sometimes had trouble admitting it.

"I love you."

And the way she said it made it so special. It was very simple. Like saying your own name, but still it had a deeper meaning. I have no idea what I'm babbling about, but man, that's how it was! I kissed her. I couldn't answer it in any other way at that moment. I mean I made a fool of myself often enough and we had been in a relationship for months, but I didn't want to break down in tears in front of her. I still had a little bit of pride left. Well, for now.

"One year, you say?"

She asked and I was a bit slow in thinking, because the feelings and her hot body made me kind of...shit! Weak. Full stop. That's how it was. End of the story. Not really, but you know. 

"Maybe with short interruptions at home? And I need time to negotiate it with work and I don't always want to live so luxuriously.. Even just with my backpack through..." then I just kissed her. She was so cute when she stuttered like that because she wanted to say too much at once and I pulled her closer to me. I wanted to deepen the kiss and feel myself in her, but somehow I didn't. It was sometimes really confusing the feelings she aroused in me.

Then she smiled at me. I always reacted to it, which was really not normal.

"We can always go on longer trips without your job being affected," I reassured her. "After all, my siblings wouldn't be so happy if I left for a year either." I shrugged my shoulders. "Babe, what do you think?"  
"I like it. And I'm sure I will never tired of being with you."

Then she pulled me up and between the torches where other couples danced tightly entwined. But I wasn't jealous of these people, as I used to be. I drew Charlotte to me and I felt every curve pressed against me through the rather thin fabric of her colourful summer dress. These ruffles covered most of her cleavage, but the certainty that she was wearing nothing underneath made me suddenly rock hard. I felt her hardening nipples on my chest and my hand moving down and up her perfect ass felt no fabric of panties. God! Sometimes I really thought she was trying to kill me with these actions.

"I want you." I whispered into her ear and before I could show her how much she kissed my neck again and explained cheeky. "I know."

But we were in no hurry. We continued to dance tightly together and I kissed her shoulder and pressed my hand on her ass to push her closer to me. Her hands were in my hair and on my back, and sometimes she would stroke my ass, causing a tingling in my cock. But we stayed there on the beach. Until finally the music stopped and the torches went out and we watched the morning approaching with tired eyes.

It was the most beautiful night I had ever experienced.

And it got even better.

When we finally went back to our bungalow, with the actual plan to sleep a few more hours until we were picked up, we were so pleasantly tired. In front of our door we looked again at the rising sun. The woman I loved in my arms, my head pressed on her shoulder from behind, the white beach and everything. Dreamlike beautiful. 

Charlotte turned around smiling and then pulled me behind her into our room.

We kissed a little and I caressed her body. But she was like she was in the morning and I tried to behave, which was really difficult. But we really should go to sleep and get ready for the night, or rather the morning. As always since we were together, I slept naked. My almost permanent boner just made it impossible for me to wear tight shorts around her. I waited for her with my hands behind my head. Charlotte came and still had the pretty dress on. She stood at the foot of the bed and slowly brushed the straps off her shoulders and I was already back to business as she stripped for me. Slowly she exposed her perfect breasts, the red nipples stretched out to me. I licked my lips. She moved seductively until she had pulled the dress over her hips and was really wearing nothing underneath. I swallowed. Then she knelt on the bed. I pulled myself up, but she just shook her head. Her eyes had taken on the shine from before and her cheeks took on that heated look.

Slowly she let her hands run over my legs, up to my knee and back, she pulled my legs wide apart so she could sit in between. My cock straightened up in anticipation of her wanting to climb on me, but she had something else in mind. She stroked my thighs. Then she let her hands go over my hips. Charlotte stroked my hair and paused. Then she bent over and followed the way with her lips. Lovingly she cradled my balls. I swallowed again. My heart was pounding in my chest, she wouldn't?

"If I do something wrong..."  
"Charlotte."

I wanted to tell her that no matter what she would do it was always perfect for me as she was, but I was unable to speak as she moved closer and gave my cock an innocent little kiss. She laid her head on my thigh and stroked me so gently that she simply knocked me out.

"Ahh Charlotte." I moaned, because even though she had already given me a hand job many times before, just knowing her face near my cock made me dizzy. Then she leaned closer and gave my cock lots of little kisses all the way down. She massaged my balls and stroked my stomach.  
Charlotte's lips kissed and sucked over my belly, in a wild mixture of gentle and wild. Her bosom pressed against my cock and she rubbed against it. Just feeling her nipples against my dick was unbelievably good, but then her hungry mouth moved down. She licked it from the shaft to the tip and I moaned and then she grabbed me tighter.

As she moved my legs further apart I could no longer think and stared down at her. I breathed heavily and then...then her soft pink lips wrapped around the tip of my cock and her eyes pierced mine. It was the look she had been giving me all day. And her words on the beach confirmed the importance of what she was doing and I could hardly look when her perfect mouth took me in piece by piece.

The moist warmth of her mouth softly wrapped around my cock and....ahhhh. I pushed against her mouth, I just couldn't suppress the twitching and tried to apologise, but only strange sounds came out of my mouth. She giggled and let it up slowly and the coolness of the air was good to cool down my brain but it almost hurt and....oh she put her lips around my cock again and let it in even deeper. "Ahhh Charlotte...ooooh I can...not..Really...uuuh!"

She made it so damn slow, it was really unbearable. After only a few times I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I wanted to pull her away from my dick so I wouldn't come right away, because it was so damn good, I didn't want it to be over so quickly. Her hair was so velvety soft and when she sucked my cock I couldn't help but grab her hair and pushed into her again.

"Sorry babe, but you ....oooohhh, fuuuck, you...uuuuuhhh!"

I was ashamed that I had so little control over myself, but fuck! It was amazing! And like so many times before she didn't care about my desperation or she enjoyed it, I have no idea but Ooooh, she speeded up and I couldn't think anymore...

"No, love... I can't... Wait!... Ooooohhhhh!!!" 

I screamed in despair and suddenly I felt loss. She was breathing heavily and our eyes got stuck when I reached out for her. But she just smiled and said calmly, 

"I want you to come for me."

And before I could think a word of protest, her lips were lying on my balls, sucking on it. And it was really awkward how loud I screamed when she did that.  
My vision became blurry and I felt like I was flying. It prickled everywhere. Then she blew lightly over my sensitive body parts and I thought she would give me a breather, but instead she put her lips around my cock again and sucked it deep into her mouth.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and she fucked me with her mouth, fast and relentlessly and I grabbed her, I don't know if I pulled her away or if I pushed her harder on my. Everything was a blur. 

I felt empty. I was empty. And my heart even fuller.


	3. at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stopover at home in everyday life triggers something in them and they both behave a bit strangely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is quite long and is a bit different from the others, but I think it is important for the story...
> 
> Have a nice week!

I wanted her next to me. Always. After weeks the first night alone and I missed her and her warmth and her smell so much that I couldn't sleep. I got up and looked at my mobile phone for the hundredth time. No message from her. Maybe she was happy to sleep alone. She was probably exhausted from all the sex and me. Oh shit, now I had chased her away from me. Oh shit! I walked back and forth in my room, like the tigers in the zoo used to do, I wanted to get out of here, I needed to get out of this place...but then I'd probably end up at her door and desperately ask to come in. And she wouldn't open the door, because she could finally sleep in peace, because I wasn't there to keep her from doing so. Shit. She wanted to be alone. The thought of it hurt. Maybe I should jog around the block, I put on my sports trousers and my shoes. I took my keys and ran outside. When I shut the garden gate behind me and turned around, I froze.

"Where were you going?" she asked with an uncertain tone in her voice, as if she was afraid to disturb me.

"Jogging." I went to her and looked into her eyes, she looked down on the floor and suddenly looked so shy, like a little girl. "At this time?" her voice trembled. 

"Just because I thought it would be too much for you if I came over." She looked at me and I told her "Because I can't sleep without you." That smile she gave me was a kind of power surge. I felt it chasing through my body. She came closer and put her hands on my chest. "That's the same reason I'm here." We looked at each other and shook our heads. "What are we doing now?"

I buried my hands in her wild curls and pulled her towards me to kiss her. When our lips touched, it was like we were doing it for the first time. My heart was pounding so deeply and then kept on beating very hard. Why was it still like that? After all those weeks? I could not understand it and it scared me. I looked at her. And what did she do? Charlotte nodded and her eyes had this expression that warmed me inside. That is so kitschy what I am talking about, but that is how it was and man, it went so deep.   
Charlotte broke away from me with a sigh and I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her face had a painful expression.

"Let's go in." I pulled her into my apartment and only then did I really look at her and see that she was only dressed in sleeping shorts and a thin top under my hoodie.

She must have been half frozen, because it was quite cold, but before I could throw the blanket back so we could lie down, her lips were on mine and her cold hands were moving under my shirt. And although I was immediately willing, as always, I wanted to give her a little rest.   
"Babe..."   
"Hmmm?" She tugged at my shirt, but I remained strong and embraced her with my arms. "Come on, let's go to bed." I gave her a kiss.

And she looked at me with her big eyes. I was glad that I was able to control myself not to climb her like a horny teenager, although the desire to feel her was almost overpowering. We lay down and I pulled her into my arms. And when my face lay against the hollow between her neck and shoulder and I could breathe in her warmth and her scent seeped into my brain, I fell asleep immediately.

Although it was beautiful to wake up with her in her arms, it was annoying that she had to get up early to shower at home and get ready for work because she had no clothes with her. I was going to suggest that she might be bringing a few things here and I to her place, but she was gone so quickly that I put it off until later. I was already hoping for a nice evening with her when she informed me that she would meet her friends in the evening and although the disappointment hit me like a fist, I understood. After all, we both had another life, too. My family wanted to have me for themselves as well. And even though I haven't told them yet that Charlotte and I were together, they knew that there was someone. I didn't want our relationship to affect Charlotte’s work for Tom in any way, because she was also supposed to do the remodelling for the holiday apartments we rented in the seaside town Sanditon. I was afraid he would take advantage of her as soon as he knew she was my girlfriend.

I didn't want to tell them until she and her colleagues had finished their work in the holiday apartments, which should be done in about two weeks. As far as I was informed, they had done all the rough work, while we were on holiday, and she would do the fine-tuning. I was looking forward to the opening party, even though Tom's idea of making it a 'white night' was really annoying.

The following days were the worst in our relationship. Because we hardly saw each other at all. Only on two days did we spend at her home and although we never slept together when she had her period, this time it was different. We cuddled and almost devoured each other with our mouths, yet I had a strange feeling. I don't know, I had never really noticed that it was that time of the month, she had no strange moods or eating habits. But this time she seemed withdrawn and shy, as if she didn't want me to touch her.

"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong... are you nervous about the opening?"  
"Why? My boss is going to be the centre of attention, not me."

Nevertheless, she did not look me in the eye and changed the subject. Oh man, I did not know what to do now. I had no idea how to have a relationship and she was my real first girlfriend. I wasn't used to her being weird. I pulled her into my arms and rolled her on her back.

"Come on Charlotte, tell me..." I asked her and reminded her of her promise "You said you'd help me if I was too stupid to find out myself." I smiled at her, but instead of an answer she took my face in her hands and kissed me so full of emotion that I was too overwhelmed to think of anything else. But something was bothering her and I didn't know what it was.... I was scared that she didn’t want me anymore.

Finally Tom's long opening speech was over and the crowd pounced on the buffet. I was on my way to Charlotte, who was standing with Mary and looked simply stunning. Not only had she done her hair in those light waves again, but she had also put on a white dress for the occasion, just as Tom had imagined. God, I had to dance with her. This wide dress, which revealed nothing of her body, cried out to be examined by me. It was made of a light fabric and she looked like a delicate little flower. It was short and gave a glimpse of her flawless legs that I desperately wanted to have wrapped around me. The fact alone made me run really hot. And only the idea of the rest of her body…. It was made to be stroked by me. I smiled at her.

But Tom just grabbed me by the arm and dragged me around to talk to some people I was absolutely not interested in. I kept looking over at Charlotte, who was slowly making her way through the people with small steps. How she could even walk in those shoes was a mystery to me, but she was so incredibly beautiful and sexy. I couldn't understand that not all the men present were already on their knees begging to dance with her.   
But at the same time, the thought made my neck tight. This should not happen under any circumstances! I immediately apologised and headed towards her. We were facing each other and I didn't say anything, I just held out my hand and as soon as we touched I pulled her towards me. How I loved the band that was playing an even slower number at that very moment.  
My hand was on her back, but of course I couldn't help it and let it slide deeper. We didn't talk, we just looked at each other and at that moment I didn't care what people thought. I had kept our relationship a secret for weeks, but that was only because I didn't want Tom to suddenly want her work for nothing. Besides, I was almost certain that Mary knew. There was nothing to hide from her, even though I tried to be discreet. 

"Oh, man, I think you want to kill me." I moaned in her ear as my hand ran across her back and I couldn't feel a hint of skin. I longed to touch her. I almost couldn't control myself any more, it had been a while since she had been working here all the time.  
"Why would I do that?" her voice was a bit hoarse and the sound pecked briefly in my balls. "You know we're going to be here for hours..." I wasn't ashamed of looking desperate. If it were up to me we would never leave our bed or her flat. I loved being with her. "I want you too," she whispered in my ear. It tickled my neck even though she was not really touching me and all the hairs on my body stood up. And I mean really all.

I moved a little away from her and looked into her eyes. They were wide blown, which was a sure sign for her desire. I had a key card and could disappear with her to any apartment. I grinned. I loved her and was happy that we had found each other back in my friend’s club. And I loved that beautiful face and I lost myself completely in her eyes when we loved each other. Although we fucked wildly, we always made love. Yes, that was the way it was with her.

In my head the thought of how we could do it was already forming when Tom's presence made it clear to me that today was the opening of the apartments and that I had to shake hands with a few guests and investors. We went aside and had a drink. Tom involved me in a conversation with an investor who brazenly asked, "Is this hot thing over there your girlfriend?"

I had to clench my jaw for a moment so as not to yell at the man, he shouldn't talk about her like that, when Tom shouted in between "Oh no, that's just Charlotte our interior designer."

Of course she looked over at us briefly when she heard her name and smiled that sweet smile that got me. Every time.

"Oh, Charlotte," Tom waved her over, "This is Mr Brown." The greasy guy took her hand and I noticed immediately that she felt uncomfortable because he wouldn't let go of it. "Please, pretty girl, tell me you're alone here." "No, I'm not." She looked over at me for a moment and my heart pounded in my chest. Not just because of the look on her face, but because I knew it was all going right to hell the next moment.

"Don't say you're here with this guy."

He nodded in my direction for a moment, but before Charlotte or I could say anything, Tom laughed out loud at "Ha, ha, Not those two! Sidney is single through and through," he laughed and Charlotte wrinkled her forehead. This wrinkle between her eyebrows drove me crazy.

"Seems pretty busy at the moment little brother ha? With one of this beautiful models you talked earlier?" The two idiots laughed and Charlotte managed to get out of Mr Brown's hold. "Where are you going, pretty girl?" He caught her hand again and kissed it. Right in this moment Tom said to me "I knew your taste would never change. Blonde, skinny and perfect."

Charlotte broke away and said a short goodbye in a tense voice "Sorry, I have to go." The look on her face hurt me. She didn't believe him, did she? That was complete nonsense. She turned around and walked towards the reception building. She probably wanted to hide in the ladies' room. How I hated it. I had to explain it to her.

"I want to chase the little girl and..."  
"Don't even think about it!" I growled and the investor and my brother stared at me.

Luckily the apartment complex had already been built, otherwise Tom would cry out to me again I had hurt the investor's feelings and I had to do everything I could to make him stay. No. I had to do everything I could to make her stay. Charlotte was the most important person in my life and now she would think I didn't want her as my girlfriend.  
As soon as I catch up with her inside, she turns to me in a rage and grumbles at me quietly. 

"What?"   
"Charlotte..."   
"So you are single?" "  
Tom has no idea...." she ran off, towards the toilet and I should avoid that.   
"Come on" I whispered and grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around. This wrinkle stared at me. But I don't want to see that wrinkle. It was only allowed when she was about to come and wanted to delay it even longer, although she longed for it at the same time…. not because she was angry. I pulled her behind me.   
"Where are you taking me?"   
"Somewhere we can talk."   
"I don't want sex right now."   
"I didn't say that." I returned in an offended tone. She looked at me with that look that sucked the truth out of my lungs.   
"I don't want sex either!" I explained.

Of course I wanted sex. Preferably always. Sex with her was amazing, although the word could not even come close to describing it. A divine experience was more appropriate... I'm rambling… anyway. But right now, I didn't want her to be angry.

"I know." She said so quietly that it was probably not meant for my ears. I looked at her in astonishment.   
"What do you say?"

She did not answer and avoided my gaze. We walked down the corridor leading to the lifts and even though we had joked about having sex in them at some point, the thought of it was quite disgusting for her. Not just because people were constantly coming and going, but because of the cameras. Although I would like to have her on video, I must confess. Then I could watch her when she wasn't around and left me alone.

"What?" she snapped at me. "Nothing." I tried to smile, but she didn't smile back. We went past the lifts and out the back entrance. I went to the first apartment and I let my key card read and pulled her inside.

"So why did you say that?" I asked her, she kept avoiding my gaze and pretended she didn't know what I was talking about.  
"Charlotte, please..."  
"Nothing ‘Charlotte please’! Why are you hiding me? Am I too embarrassing?"  
"What? No, why would you think that?"  
"Don't change the subject!" oh, she was angry. "Why?"  
"I haven't told him yet, so what?"  
She grinned hurt and nodded. "I know."  
"You know what?"  
"You're hiding me so you can change me anytime you want."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Against one of those perfect models Tom was talking about."  
"That's absolute bullshit and you know it."  
"I don't know that!" she yelled.  
"How can you believe that?" I was stunned. She looked at the floor. I walked closer to her and stroked her arm.  
"Charlotte..."  
"You're hiding me."  
"But only because I don't want him to take advantage of you."  
"What does that mean?" she shouted and I grumbled, "If he knew we were together, he would take advantage of you."  
"I will not be taken advantage of!"  
"Yes, you would. You're just too kind and naive!"  
Oh, shit!

"Naive, huh?" She looked hurt.  
"In the sense of good-natured," I said calmly and looked at her, but she couldn't stop.   
"So since I'm stupid and naive, nobody knows we're together?"   
"No, it's not like that."  
"Like what, exactly?"   
"That's not the reason." Her eyes pierced me, I could hear my bones cracking.   
"Damn Charlotte, you know what I mean."   
"No, I don't."  
"You're not stupid or anything."  
"You are ashamed of me." She whispered and turned around, but as a huge mirror was hanging on the wall opposite she lowered her eyes. I saw that she started to cry and I was totally overwhelmed. I stood behind her and could see her fragile figure in the mirror and the only thing I was capable doing was hugging her from behind.   
"That's not true."  
"But you're not telling them..."  
"Because I just don't want to share you."  
"You don't want me. Since we've been on holiday..." she sobbed. I was seized by a cold that made me tremble.  
"But only because I thought it was too much..." I explained miserably.  
"You're keeping me a secret so you can replace me with one of those...those perfect models who..."  
"Nobody's perfect but you." I said, and I meant it. She turned away from me.  
"What is wrong with you, babe?"

She didn’t answer, but I kept watching her in the mirror.

"Just look how perfect you are." I wrapped my arms around her again and began to stroke her. Over her hair and her face. I lifted her head and pushed her closer to the mirror. She tried to look away, but I held her and leaned my face against hers from behind.

"Your silky hair" I wrapped a strand of hair around my fingers and laid it gently on her shoulder. "Your perfect face." I kissed her cheek and ran my light fingers over her contours. "God, those eyes that look into my soul." I still become a poet because of her, she sucked her breath for a long time as I kissed down her neck.

"Your neck." I pulled the zipper on her back and kissed her shoulders "Your tender skin, where I can see my kisses." I pushed the dress from her shoulders, and in the next moment it was on the floor. No idea if she wanted it, but as she didn't pushed me away I went on. I clasped her narrow waist with my hands and stroked her belly and hips. "I love your body." She breathed harder as my hands moved up and our eyes met as I clasped her bosom through the fabric of her bra. "And don't make me start with your bosom."

I massaged it and her eyes fluttered shut. I let one hand wander to the clasp and opened it. Charlotte gasped for breath as I slowly and tenderly touched her, sliding my fingers over this perfect curves and touching lightly her nipples with my fingers. "Look how perfectly they fit in my hands." I embraced this splendour and then stroked painfully slowly over the perfect little red nipples.

I licked my lips and stared into her eyes through the mirror. "Touching them with my tongue is wonderful" but I stayed where I was and kept on stroking. I pushed my boner into her back and she moaned briefly. "Can you feel how much I want you?" I asked and as she did not answer I rubbed myself gently against her. "I want you always and I am trying to be behave good, that is why I have tried not to climb you all the time." I explained and kissed her neck.

I intertwine our hands and let them run together over her breasts and stomach. Her breath accelerated. "And your ass pressing up against me... I've loved it since the first time you bumped into me in that club."

I held our crossed fingers against her belly and pressed myself against her from behind. "Oh your scent..." I moaned in her ear and my fingers were tingling with the desire to get between her legs. I let go of one hand and she made such a small desperate sound when I pushed my hand in her panties. Now I was the one making such a desperate sound when I could finally feel her damp warmth and slowly pushed two fingers in her as I drilled my gaze into hers in the mirror.

"Look how incredibly beautiful you are!" I let go of her fingers and pushed the panties off her hips. She closed her eyes as I fingered her, but I whispered into her ear to open them again. I pushed her two steps closer to the mirror. "Look at you." her gaze seemed uncertain and yet she was incredibly aroused. Her juice ran down my hand and her quick breath fogged the mirror in front of us. I clasped her body, stroked every piece of skin I could reach and kissed her neck. "Look at me" I commanded in this dark voice that made her shiver and when our eyes met I said in a serious voice that left no doubt. "You are perfect." My fingers became faster. "I love you" and she made a howling sound.  
"And I go crazy when I can't be around you." She came and her whole body seemed to be cramping. "Look at me, look at me." God her eyes were big and black and I was under her spell. "For me there is no one but you" and it was a truth that I had known for a long time and so it didn't make me nervous.

"Sidney?" her voice was hoarse, and it was crawling all over my body.   
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want me now?" she moaned as she slowly turned to me.  
"God, yes!"

And when I was finally inside her pressed against the mirror, I whispered softly in her ear. "I want you forever and ever."


	4. weekend trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...this time there is interesting and tasty eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this time I would share all my ideas with you and hope that this chapter is a little bit clearer.
> 
> I would say don't read the end at work, or with people around or... you know what I mean.
> 
> Get the cold shower ready (at least I need one).

Even though what I had said was the truth and Charlotte seemed a bit like herself again, I knew she needed more. Though it meant sharing her with the others, I had to present her to my family as my friend, the woman by my side. I invited her to our family dinner on a Sunday and told my family beforehand that I had invited my girlfriend.

Mary rejoiced and hugged me with a knowing look in her eyes. Arthur and Diana were delighted to finally meet this woman. But Tom fell out of the clouds as if I had told him I was going to emigrate to Timbuktu and never come back. He was babbling strange things, which I did not quite understand. "But I thought... some crap like this, I told her..."  
"What did you tell who?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Sometimes Tom really seemed like a confused professor with his half sentences and the chaos he left behind everywhere. When you consider that Mary forbids the renovation of the house for financial reasons, and that Charlotte and the company she works for was asked to come and redesign the rooms with existing materials, this really says it all about my brother's financial situation. The books of the company still looked good, but we siblings urgently needed to talk about the finances. Something was going on with Tom that made him stand beside himself. Anyway, that day I tried to hide all the internal company and family problems. I was kind of nervous that Charlotte was officially accepted into the family. Why I don't know exactly, after all I knew that she had a good, even friendly relationship with Arthur and Diana. She was very active with Mary, and they even have some kind of romantic series they can talk about for hours. And this happened mostly by phone, although Mary was sitting in the living room and Charlotte was sitting with me in the basement. This will be one of the things that will changes. Instead of lying next to me in bed while I'm stroking her or taking a shower, she'll be upstairs sitting next to Mary on the sofa.

Man, fuck, seriously! I really had a problem sharing her with others. It was really incredibly selfish and possessive, but honestly, what could I do? I'd love to move to a desert island with Charlotte, without a phone or TV. I would know it would never be boring with her. And I didn't just mean sex, really! I also meant the conversations. I loved her voice and everything she knew! She was so well read and intelligent without bragging. She just knew a lot about the things that interested her. She would probably want to take tons of books with her to do something else than let me love her... I grinned at the thought that we would be sitting in a hut on the beach, surrounded by hundreds of books. Still I found the idea fascinating...

Arthur had a small cottage up in Grasmere with his fiancé. That would be a romantic weekend trip, because she couldn't take a longer holiday at the moment, but maybe a long weekend? Images built up in my head that were perhaps more from one of Mary's films, but yes, I was sure she would like that. I wrote her a short message asking her when she had time for it, and then I asked my brother when he could let me have the cabin.

"So that's where you're planning to take your girlfriend?" he asked with a grin and then, smiling, said "You know that Brian has asked me there to marry him, hmm?" What? Oh, I had almost forgotten. But that wasn't the reason! I wanted to go there, because it was romantic and close by. Well, not really close by but... Anyway, I explained it to him just to get a big grin off him and a barely audible "You're serious about this girl, this is really really serious!" As if it wasn't obvious enough that I had never called anyone my girlfriend before, let alone brought her home.

I have to admit that somehow it didn't get any better. I was as nervous as a teenager, as if I needed my parents' permission. I wanted to make sure she was doing well, so I gave her some more wine, asked if she wanted to have some more of my spaghetti scampi, the only dish that I could cook really well, although today I over-salted it a bit because of my nervous twitches. But nobody commented on this, except Tom of course. All the others showed themselves from their best side, everything was totally casual and nice. Charlotte felt obviously comfortable and fortunately ignored my sometimes-embarrassing obtrusiveness to give her a nice evening. She also ignored the somewhat too private or too arrogant questions and statements of Tom and the ambiguous sayings of Arthur. I couldn't bare his little teasing about whether the trip to the engagement cabin was going to work out at some point and punched him in the arm quite violently. He flinched briefly and rubbed the spot, but he just couldn't let it go. After dessert, a fruit salad that the children had made and which was far too sweet for my taste, he swapped places with Diana and chatted with Charlotte. At first he talked innocuously about her favourite music and films, then about her preference for romantic things. The only thing I remember from the whole conversation was this short dialogue. 

"Did you know that in this cottage my Brian proposed to me?" The look I gave him would have killed him on the spot, but of course he just grinned and looked at Charlotte expectantly.

"No, but it must have been lovely." Said Charlotte and listened to the story he told her without even looking over at me. I think she was simply so fascinated by Arthur's skill as a storyteller that she didn't even realize what he was actually trying to do - to make me even more nervous. Knowing my brother very well, I knew it and grinned at him when he realised that she didn't seem to jump at it, it was just not an issue between us. So far... Oops! I abandoned the idea immediately and continued to listen with only half an ear, but then Arthur hit the bottom of the barrel.

"What would be your favourite romantic proposal?" I swallowed and opened my ears all the more, although I kept pretending to be talking to Diana. "Oh, I don't know... I really have no idea." Charlotte shrugged. I knew her so well, that I was sure it was the truth.  
"You must have an exact idea, every romantic has one!" cried Arthur and I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking over to him, even though I wanted to slap his other arm.

"Honestly, I like all those romantic scenes we have listed, but I have no idea what it should be like. That's stupid too, isn't it? If you have a deadlocked idea and it doesn't happen, you'd be disappointed," she said in a neutral tone and I looked over at her for a moment. She was so gorgeous, with her cheeks reddened by wine and her shining eyes. 

"But he might as well screw up and do it wrong." Gave Arthur to think and kicked me in the shins under the table. Shaking her head, Charlotte simply replied. "I think if it's the person you love, it's always right." 

And my heart grew bigger with the simple short glance she gave me. God and her smile! Then I had the idea of standing up at that very moment, walking over to her, lifting her up and carrying her to my apartment downstairs. That would be a really romantic gesture that would surprise everyone. I laughed a little at the thought and Diana shook her head over me. Shit, she must have realised I wasn't listening to her.

That evening we left together and went to her flat. We were totally exhausted, she from a physically demanding week at work and I from the last hours of nervous time with my family. I hoped that the conversation with Arthur would not bring her to speak about it, otherwise it would mean she had such thoughts, wouldn't it? But as she didn't say a word about it, I was also kind of... disappointed. Why I didn't know exactly, but that's the way it was.

Two weeks later we were in Brian's cottage. I had only been here once before, after the death of my parents I was able to retreat here and when Charlotte and I entered the cottage the memory of that horrible time struck me so hard that I stopped in the doorway and could not move. Charlotte knew about it, of course she knew about it, she knew everything about me. And came straight to me, took me in her arms and quietly suggested, "we can go somewhere else."

"No, no. It's all right." I stammered, "It's just those old sad memories." I smiled impishly at her and she looked straight into my soul with her big round eyes and caressed my cheek lovingly. " Then let's make new and happy memories while we are here." She was just so...so incredibly sweet that the words I wanted to tell her got stuck in my throat. I leaned down and kissed her and hoped she understood what I wanted to say without words.

And even though I loved to show her physically how much I loved her for her words, for her sweet nature, we held back. First we had to make the beds, light the fire in the oven and prepare something for dinner. But we did not do that and went to eat in the village. There I talked a lot about my parents and, strangely enough, about Brian, who was a mate of Diana at first, but who took such good care of Arthur during that time that I became very sentimental, thinking how great it was to be loved. I kissed her lovingly and tender and she was so warm and soft that I couldn’t help and pulled her so tight to me that she almost sat on my lap. "Let's go." I murmured and she just nodded silently. Without waiting any longer I paid and we ran more than we went back to the cottage.

But we were not fast enough to satisfy my fierce desire. No sooner had we arrived in the piece of forest that led to the cottage than I pressed her against one of the more stable trees and kissed her. Not wildly and impetuously, but so tenderly that I felt her soften after only a moment. Her whole body snuggled against me as if she was made of liquid wax. My hands found their way under her thick pullover and I stroked slowly and gently across her breasts and she trembled as I pressed my hard cock between her legs. I had the feeling I had never desired her so much like in this moment. And it was somehow a different kind of desire. I wanted to show her how much I admired her for what she had done for me this day and in general. I lifted her up so that she was at my height and embraced her face with my hand while the other was lying on her bosom. I couldn't say anything but just looked deeply and long into her eyes before I slowly put her back on her feet. I knew what I had to do and dragged her so quickly behind me to the cottage that it was a miracle that we arrived there unhurt.

As soon as we entered the door I pulled her jacket off her shoulders and as I stripped out of mine and wiped off my boots, she stripped down to her underwear. And I think it was really the first time that I ignored her wonderful bosom in that bra that showed off her virtues to perfection. I stared at her panties.

White and innocent. But it was completely made of lace and had a glittering red heart that perfectly covered the short trimmed hair underneath. I found myself faster on my knees as she could moan my name and I kissed this heart. A voice roared in my head that she didn't like it, but honestly I had to do it. This heart. It was made for me, a secret sign. 

I was at the perfect height. I could smell her arousal. My mouth was watering to taste her. How I longed to lick her. If only she would let me do it just once!

But everything went according to her rules. Just a tongue length away I kneeled before her and had I not known better it seemed as if she had opened her legs slightly? I leaned closer and heard her breath quickening. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her thigh. I rubbed my face against it and moved a little closer. She breathed in trembling.

Then I looked up at her. My head was somehow totally clouded, because I imagined that she was smiling. I held her gaze and once again gently kissed the glittering heart. She pulled her belly in and my hands gently stroked her legs. I caressed her through her panties and felt how wet she was already. She opened her legs a little more and I pushed my fingers under the waistband and slowly tugged at the delicate fabric. She moaned as I pulled it slowly over her hips and then over her legs.

I started to kiss her legs and noticed her goose bumps. Shit. She was cold, of course. It was icy in the hut, which I only noticed now. I stood up and saw her slightly disappointed look. Did that mean that she wanted me like this? She was simply incredible. I pulled her up and carried her into the small bedroom, which we had fortunately heated up before, it was a lot warmer than outside by the door. I put her down and took off my hoodie, but instead of her helping me she sat down in the middle of the bed. She leaned back on her elbows and watched me with almost black eyes as I removed the rest of my clothes. I stood at the end of the bed and looked down and saw her lying there with her legs straightened, which now opened very slightly. I swallowed. Everything was very slow and calm. I sat down between her feet. Picked one up, kissed her ankle, over her shin up to her knee. Then I put it down again, squeezed her knees together and put my chin on it.

In my mind I asked her what she wanted and without letting go of my gaze she lay down. Her breath was a little restless, but she made a calm and relaxed impression. She opened her legs for me. My gaze continued to rest on her while I slowly kissed down the smooth skin of her thigh. I held on to myself. Slowly and gently I kissed every millimetre of the soft skin until I reached her groin. Her scent swept over me like a wave and I had to hold back really hard to caress the other leg as well.

Then I lay between her legs. I had put my chin on her firm belly and watched her magnificent breasts tremble up and down, even though I hadn't even started yet. 

I stroked them tenderly, then slid down and let my nose run over her short hair. I breathed her in deeply and it was so much better than fresh air. 

Then I kissed my way down. Charlotte sucked the air in sharply and then I licked her gently all over her slit. "Oooh." She moaned and I did it again so very slowly and she winced. Then I held her hips tightly, laid my forehead down and slowly pierced my tongue as slowly as I could between her moist folds. A jerk went through her and I was filled with a feeling I can't describe when I first tasted her. 

I moaned. Pretty loud. I felt like I was finally where I always wanted to be. I slipped a little deeper. I wanted to look at her and detached myself a little from her. I stroked her with my eyes and with my thumb and forefinger. Then I opened her little perfect pussy and moaned at the sight of it. Pink, soft and wet she was and I pressed my lips on her. Kissing, nibbling and sipping on her. My cock was so hard, it was painful but I liked it somehow.

In my ears the blood was rushing and all I could hear was her sighing and groaning as I painted large and ever smaller circles in her. She trembled and shook and I held her with my hands. As slowly as possible I pushed my tongue into her. She arched her back and her juice literally poured out of her. I licked slowly and slurped her juice into me.

"Oooh, oooh, Sid...neyoooh" she panted and I licked her a little faster. She shivered and clawed her finger into my hair.

But I did not stop. 

I kissed her tenderly and to give her some time to relax, I kissed up and down her thighs. She was already completely exhausted. She was breathing heavily, her body was covered with goose bumps. Her pussy was swollen and glistened wet towards me.

I leaned back to her and pushed her legs further apart. I hardened my tongue and drilled it so deep into her that she howled briefly. 

"Oooh my god, ooooh my god, ooooh." she cried and that was my cue. I got faster. I was fucking her with my tongue at an incredible speed. I heard her call and scream my name, I felt her tremble again and her juice was just gushing out of her. 

"Sidney." she moaned in that desperate tone and that spurred me on even more. Pull out and push back in. Out and in, out and in, out and in, quicker, out and in, quicker, out and in, quicker, quicker, out and in, quicker, quicker, out and in, quicker. Quicker. I heard her scream. Feel her pulling at me, tearing at my hair but I was unable to stop. I drilled my cock into the blanket and couldn't stop from rubbing it.

"Ooh, awwa aaahh..."

God how I loved this woman and when she came fiercely once more, I cried with tears in my eyes into her vibrating pussy. 

"Marry me!"


	5. Down, down, down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still in the cottage for a short time and then we will go back...

Charlotte shivered quite violently and gasped loudly. I kissed her very slowly and helped her through her orgasm. And with every kiss she trembled again and moaned in this pleasurable tone. Totally exhausted from what I had said and done, I laid my heavy head on her left thigh. I had sore muscles in my jaw. My lips were sore as well and swollen. Still I couldn't stop giving her a little kiss on her hot skin from time to time. I stroked her lightly until her twitching died and she could breathe more easily.  
I could feel her fingers in my hair and she pulled on them slightly, whispering very softly, but I couldn't understand it and lifted my head, which took quite some effort. Our eyes met and I will never forget her expression. It was more than satisfied and somehow more than happy. Although she only smiled slightly, her whole face told me that she loved me as much as I loved her. This knowledge and the feelings inside me were so strong and it filled me up completely. Her dry lips opened, she moistened them and her rough words slid directly into my dick, which was still stiff and hard, pulsating of the incredible desire. It would take me a few more minutes to make it go limp, but her voice...man she had such power over me.

"Come here."

I leaned high on my elbows and pushed myself up. Her soft arms wrapped around me and she pulled me to her with the little strength left in her. She kissed me. Very light. Then she sought my gaze and kissed me again. Until I opened my lips and she shoved her tongue into my mouth. Still her taste on my tongue and mouth, she moaned, as she tasted herself. Our tongues played very slowly with each other.

"We should take a shower." I suggested and she nodded silently, but then said, "I don't think I can walk." "But I wasn't that wild." I said worriedly and she said. "Honestly, you licked me all soft, I can't feel my legs anymore."  
"Did you like it?" Please, say yes, please say yes! "Yes!" She moaned quietly and clung to me even tighter. "Yes. I love it. Thank you."

"Ha, yes..." I was really relieved but her thank you that was a little embarrassing. She didn’t need to say that. "I love it too..." "Really?" "Yes." I kissed her. "I love your smell..." I kissed her again. "I love your taste." I kissed her again and she giggled. "I love your hot, wet, sweet, pink pussy." She put her face to my chest. "Really?" "God, yes!" I stroked her back and whispered into her ear. "I would love to eat you out all the time." "Oooh!" It sounded as if she was just…and I searched her eyes. "What are you doing to me?" She was shaking her head and pulled me closer.  
"Charlotte..." I didn't want her to think she had to do it, so I held back.  
"Please just once, just for a second," she whispered, she pushed her legs apart and her hands went up my back to my ass. I knew I'd come as soon as I would be inside her and I told her so. "Please..." Charlotte begged again as she gently put her hands on my buttocks and I was unable to think anyway.   
"I need you inside me." Of course I slipped into her. Hot and pulsating, her walls clenched down on me, she was even tighter and I was not quite inside when my spine started to tingle. I pulled out and she made a tortured sound. I pressed into her again when I knew it was no longer possible to hold it back. I almost pulled out again and just pushed back in when I came.

I literally sank into her and moaned into her neck. I couldn't move anymore. I had never experienced it like that before. All was new with her. Neither of us could speak and we both stayed like this for quite a while. It was only when I wanted to slide down from her so as not to crush her that I realized that she had not said anything. Or answered my question. Probably she hadn't noticed my outburst of emotion. In the rush and violence of her orgasms she probably hadn't noticed anything. Or she wanted to avoid bringing the subject up. That was not such a pleasant thought. I looked for her gaze and her eyes were huge and black. I pushed the damp hair from her face and smiled at her. Both our bodies were wet from sweat and we both started to shiver a little, as it was suddenly quite cool, even with the oven.  
"I'll prepare everything and come get you" I said and was about to get up when she held me down, kissed me again and told me she loved me. I could have listened to her for hours.

After showering together in the relatively modern bathroom, we were too exhausted to do anything else and fell asleep early. We spent the next day in the cottage, as it was raining like hell. However, we did not have sex. We did other things. We read, ate and lay intertwined and talked mainly about our parents. Mine, how they used to be and about hers, who moved to Sardinia a few years ago. She suggested we go there next time we went for a trip, because she wanted to introduce them to me. Our last day we spent a lot of time outside, hiking around and eating home cuisine in the village. We got along great and I was about to repeat the question I had asked her, but somehow I didn't want to ruin the mood. Who knows what she would answer?

As she had a client appointment the next morning, I dropped her off at home and was just about to leave when she asked me to stay overnight. I was happy and stayed of course. When we were standing in her kitchen and I stopped her from cooking because I was constantly kissing her, touching her or nibbling on some of the food she was preparing, she said, "We should think of something." "What do you mean?" I asked as I was stealing a piece of potato. "Well, because of the back and forth between our flats." She pretended to take a look into the pot, though it wasn't necessary.

"I had the same thought." I took her firmly in my arms "I would move in here with you if you like. Then we wouldn't have my family watching over us." She turned around in my arms and beamed at me. "Really?" "Yes." "And what about your apartment?" "Diana will have it." "Oh, did she..." That's all she came up with, because I just kissed her. And turned the cooker off with one hand.  
"Sidney!" she cried amusedly as I picked her up and put her down on the kitchen table. "What are you doing..? Ooooh!" But that was all she could say, as I had already pulled down her shorts and kissed her, where she loved it the most since the last few days.

I grinned like an absolute idiot as I drove home and literally flew into the house. I took a shower and shaved before I ran up the stairs in a swinging manner. I had to talk a few things over with Tom and later get Arthur and Diana to join us, there were some inconsistencies in the books. But even the short thought that Tom might have done something wrong again could not dampen my good mood. I went to the kitchen, I actually wanted to make myself an espresso, but as I was already so excited anyway, I decided against it and just took a bottle of water out of the fridge. I took a big gulp, while I played some scenarios through for a real proposal. I tried to remember a few romantic scenes from films, but I couldn't get a clear thought because something else kept popping up into my head.   
In my mind imagination I saw us already living in a small house in Sanditon. Right by the sea, a dog and a little girl who looked just like her. Oops. Oookay. That was now… gross. I shook my head over the nonsense in my head and repressed the thought, which kept coming back, though. Ahem, yeah...I should probably think about what kind of ring to buy her. Yes. Maybe I can go through our mother's jewellery. She had worn some beautiful pieces, though of course the engagement ring had gone by her first-born son to Mary.  
My heart was pounding at the thought and I would have loved to go to the vault and do it right away, but it was after nine and I really needed to discuss things with my siblings. No, not my wish to marry. Marry! Hell, yeah, I wanted to marry her. God, how crazy was that? So, now back to the subject at hand… the ring. Yes I should talk to Tom and the twins and after that, I would take care of how I would do it. Yes, exactly. Good plan. I had another sip, then I walked with quick steps to my former room, which Charlotte had converted into our shared office and I was looking forward to being surrounded by all the things she had chosen or well there were some things that were there before...what I tried to think... I mean is that she had touched everything in that room. The slats on the windows, the lamps, all the pictures. So to speak she surrounded me. And even if I was sitting there with my siblings, but especially with Tom, of course... so it was her room, too. Oh man, I had a big problem. I was crazy in love with Charlotte. In front of the door I laughed for a moment and tried to concentrate on my job. I opened the door. And froze.

What the hell?! 

I kept standing in the doorway like rooted to the floor and couldn't believe my eyes. This must be a bad joke! What the fuck?!?! I could not believe what I saw. I didn't really see anything anymore. My field of vision narrowed and it rushed in my head. I would not have been able to describe the feelings that were raging inside me, if I had been able to do so at all. I would have loved to turn around and run. Tore out the door, broke it, I don't know. But I just stood there staring at my brother. And the person opposite him, who was sitting in my chair. In my chair! In Charlotte’s chair, the chair she had newly covered. For me!

My eyes went to the back of the head. Even though I didn't see the face, I knew who was sitting there. I would recognize that person anywhere. Slowly she turned to me and purred in her sweet voice.

"Hello, darling."


	6. eating shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Sidney react and how does this affect his relationship with Charlotte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can surprise you...

I was going crazy. The anger and disappointment over Tom was so burning inside me that I didn't know where to put my negative energy. I needed Charlotte. I knew she would calm me down and would tell me if I’m wrong or not. I ran out of my family's house faster than I could think and went to her apartment. She probably hadn't expected me yet and seemed a little embarrassed when she stopped in the hallway as I opened the door. Damn it. I had the feeling she didn't want me there and as angry and full of rage as I was, I bluffed at her. "I can leave if I'm disturbing you." 

Surprised, she opened her eyes and pulled me into the flat.  
"This is your place too, I just didn't expect you here so soon." She pulled the door to the bedroom shut and stood in front of it as if she wanted to hide what was inside. I wouldn't have been surprised at that moment if she had betrayed me too and I turned around and wanted to disappear again.  
"Hey, stop!" she shouted, blocking my way. "What's the matter?"  
"Oh, nothing." I bluffed again and tried to push past her. She looked at me with her head titled to the side and I would have told her all my secret pin numbers at that moment that is how penetrating her look was. I moaned and lowered my eyes. The next moment her hand was on my chest and she was looking for my gaze.  
"You had the meeting with your siblings this morning... what's going on?"  
She could be really annoying with her questions, but I was still so pissed off and I didn't like that she seemed to hide anything from me and all that shit with Tom upset me so much that I wanted to hit something. Charlotte was one of the strongest persons I had ever met. She had an iron will when it mattered and used every means to make me explain my grief. She pushed me against the wall and leaned against me with all of her will. Her body was something I always wanted and of course it didn't take much for every part of my body to show it to her. She only needed to put on that sexy look and grind against me. But I was so angry, disappointed and aggressive that I didn't want to get too close to her. I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't have the restraint for careful and tender lovemaking. Her disappointed look made me briefly stroke her face and that alone calmed me down immensely. I leaned down to her and put my forehead on hers. "Sorry, babe."

But she only gave me a gentle kiss in reply. Shit. I really couldn't control myself when she was doing that and in the condition I was in, I devoured her mouth in an almost brutal kiss. I sucked her lips into my mouth and let all my charged energy flow into my tongue, which was poking around in her mouth, making me all dizzy. I tugged her against me, and tore the neckline from her shirt down so far that I came at her bosom. I grabbed and kneaded it violently, pinched a nipple between my fingers and held her head in a firm grip. She rubbed herself against me, her hands were everywhere and she was almost in my jeans as our kisses became more intense. She sucked my tongue strongly into her mouth and bit and scratched me. It was a rush and I did not even notice how I had bitten her out of greed until I tasted blood. Oh God! Had I gone crazy?? I had bitten her! I pulled back and gasped for air.  
"I'm sorry, oh." I stroked her face and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, so sorry!" I moaned and I was really, really sorry. That was the last thing I wanted. I never wanted to hurt her. In any kind of way.  
"It’s ok" she said and grinned slightly "I’ve bitten and scratched you so many times..." I looked at her face in amazed and the slight redness that covered her face made me forget what a wild beast, she could be sometimes. She was just so sweet.

"Now come on, tell me." She pulled me into the kitchen, pushed me onto one of the chairs, and sat down opposite me. I thought for a moment whether I should tell her everything or just the unimportant part, but somehow it would then only have been half the truth and I certainly didn't want to have any secrets from her. Finally she had to understand the whole extent of it, so that she could understand the predicament I was in. What I had done. What I had to do.  
Charlotte did not interrupt me, but let me talk like a waterfall. She was amazed as I told her what I had been thinking about before I went into the office to see my brother. She opened her mouth to say something, but then just shook her head and kept listening. What happened to me when I recognised Eliza, the disappointment when I learned that my brother had been doing business with her husband for years. And the position he had put us all in. She held my hands in her little ones all the time, painted some pattern on it and calmed me so much that I began to speak more clearly. When I had finished, she lifted my hand to her mouth, kissed it and said quite simply. "We'll find a way."

I leaned over the table and kissed her lightly on the mouth, being careful not to touch the spot where the blood had dried.  
"Thank you."  
We looked into each other's eyes and I calmed down even more and was about to find it all not so bad somehow, when she lowered her eyes and said softly. "I have questions."  
I laughed and nodded. "Ask away."  
I knew the questions would come. But now that I had told her my most secret wishes as a side note do explain the family and work drama better, I was totally annoyed that I had done it.  
"What do Arthur and Diana say?" Charlotte asked, as if it was not more important to talk about my wedding plans. I looked at her in surprise. She was incredible. I didn't answer her question, but took her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly.  
"Shouldn't we talk about...well you know...the other thing first?"  
Charlotte just smiled at me and shook her head. Disappointed I nodded, okay, she didn't want to talk about it, that meant she didn't want to, was it too early? She didn't want me, the thought of it annoyed her or restricted her freedom. She didn't want me! Shit, shit, shit!

"And before you interpret anything into that..." she said with a smile, damn it, she already knew me far too well. I looked at her and waited for the rest of her sentence.  
"I'd love to talk about it." She smiled again her incredible smile, which had driven me out of my mind from the start and then said quietly "but first we should take care of the unpleasant things".

That was a yes, right? Was that a YES? YES, YES!! God, had she just confirmed that she wanted to do it? Oh my god! She wanted me? Like that? Really? Fuck, what should I do now? What? What? OOkkayy!!! I was freaking out inside and yet I wanted to do it exactly as she suggested. First analyse the crap I was in and briefly discuss how it would go on. I breathed in a few times, closed my eyes for a moment, kissed her hands again and said. "Okay."

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief and got us something to drink from the fridge.  
"So what do those two say?"  
I then told her in detail what Arthur and Diana had to say on the subject and they all reacted to it. None of them were enthusiastic, of course! After all, the hotel and apartment chain had been in our family for generations and should remain in the family after our parents' inheritance. But of course they understood me. "You can't imagine working with her at all?"  
"No." Even Charlotte would not persuade me from the decision I had made. No going back. I was done.  
"How does it work now?" she then asked, "Do they have to pay you off? Or what about your shares in the company?"  
"Yes, they will pay me off in some way."

I told her that Tom was not liquid enough to buy my shares, but that Diana and Arthur were in a better position and that I would much rather sign over my percentage to them than Tom anyway. He would probably be able to have our family business completely in Eliza's hands within a year. And of course they would have more voting rights and be able to stop all the bullshit that Tom had planned. It was his own fault that he sold half of his 25% to Eliza because he didn't keep the deal with her husband who gave her the gauze to keep her from getting bored in her luxury life.  
"Well, it sounds like you're not really in love with the family business."  
It was creepy how she knew exactly what was going on. I shook my head, leaned over the table again and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I do not. There was never anything else. It was always our hotels and our parents were always busy. I never had the chance to get to know anything else. I feel like... I'm finally getting out somehow."  
"This is good."  
"Yes, but of course I don't know exactly how it will go on. I also have the feeling that I will let them down somehow." I moaned. Charlotte stood up, came around the table and sat on my lap. "Nothing is decided yet, maybe you can keep your shares, like a silent partner..."  
"I can't work with Tom any longer, I really can't!" I shouted and I felt the anger come back. She gently stroked my face and looked so deeply into my eyes that I couldn't stand it and was about to lower my gaze. But I just closed my eyes and leaned closer. She already knew about it anyway.  
"We don't have much from our parents. There are hardly any photos of them. And that mostly at some opening or some meeting. The obligatory Christmas photo, yes, but...we don't have any real pictures that somehow portray our family life." Charlotte kissed me very softly and it pulled in my chest.  
"And that this asshole had sold all her jewellery...and that I only found out because I..." she kissed me again. "We'll get it back,” she said for sure and even if I wanted to believe her words of encouragement, I knew deep inside that it was lost. "It's been too long at the merchant's, I don't think..." "Come on, let's go and see."

I stared at her. She nodded, got up and pulled me up from my chair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the business card Tom had given me with shaky hands after I had grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. If Mary hadn't been at home with the children, I would have beaten him up. I had really wanted to like we used to do when we were kids. She looked at the clock on the wall, then pulled out her phone, dialled the number and waited. With her sweetest voice she spoke to the person on the other end of the line and then nodded happily at me. When she hung up, I pulled her back to me and waited for her to reveal the information. "He said a big part hasn't been sold yet, he'll take it out and you can come by tomorrow."

I kissed her effusively as I pulled her into my arms and only her little moaning about the scratch in her lip made me hold back. We sat in the kitchen for a while and talked about this and that, but not about the subject I really wanted to talk to her about. Well, maybe it was better not to talk about this until tomorrow, when I got my mother's jewellery back. After we had eaten, we went to the bedroom. Suddenly I remembered that she had been behaving so strangely before and that she had not been with a client as she had claimed.  
"You lied to me." burst it out of me, I let go of her hand and stared at the door in front of me.  
"Is your lover starving inside?"  
"You're cute," she said with a giggle and unlocked the room.

Still slightly angry that she had lied to me, I went into the room and she switched on the light behind me. I took a deep breath. I turned to her and embraced her without a word.  
"I thought, just to make you feel at home here too..."  
She had freed the room from its cosy but for my taste a little too plush interior and now equipped it with heavy brown wooden shelves, metal locker-like cupboards. She had arranged them in such a way that behind them there was something likes a small walk-in closet and she had pushed the bed in front of the window so that on the opposite wall there was room for a chest of drawers. And above that hung a film poster of "The Godfather".  
"I wanted to secretly take your TV her, but I couldn't do that anymore as you came in and I just didn't want to tell you so the..." I swallowed the rest in a sweet kiss and stroked her hair back.  
"Thank you,” I whispered into her ear with this deep voice and despite the fact that she was shivering, I left her alone as far as possible. She had rubbed her hardened shoulders before and her back was hurting her from rebuilding the room. It was amazing what she had done in one day, even though she had worked in the morning.  
"Do you have to make up the hours?" I asked.  
"No, luckily not. I have several hours of overtime left." "Your boss is great."  
"I think so too," she said, and for some reason that stung me.  
I shook off the thought and asked her, while I was massaging her back, if she could take a few hours off tomorrow as well and she just muttered in reply. "In the afternoon." She didn't ask why and I was sure she knew. I wanted to take her with me to the merchant. I was glad that the day had ended so well and put all my hopes on the next day.

But it did not go as I had thought.


	7. clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them clarify a few things today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully I can bring a bit of information and more importantly, a bit of fun!   
> Have a great weekend!

The morning I had spent packing my stuff and loading my car. Mary came with the children in between, but did not try to persuade me. She could understand that I wanted to move in with Charlotte and she also understood that under the circumstances I saw no way of continuing to work with Tom. I avoided meeting him and drove my things to Charlotte's flat. Our flat. It was a nice feeling. Coming home and knowing we were going to be living together. I packed a few things in the bathroom before I went to put my clothes in the cupboards she had bought especially for me. I opened the first door and found a white envelope. I took it out and since it didn't say anything on it, I opened it.   
Inside was a small letter to me. I smiled and my heart was rumbling when I read how happy she was that we would now live together and that she had secretly wanted this for a long time but did not want to tell me. I shook my head. She thought I might have felt crushed otherwise.. Charlotte was just too good. I opened the second cupboard and found another envelope, which I tore open immediately. In it was a little love letter in which she described how strong her feelings for me were and that she was sorry that she still could not always express them in words to tell me. To be honest I was touched by her words, that I almost shed a little tear. Yes, ok, I admit it...a few tears ran down my cheek...but only for a short time. Honestly!  
I was quite sure that there was nothing behind the third cupboard door, but I found another one. A small envelope in bright red was inside and I sat down on the floor to open it. My heart was beating strongly when I realised that there were photos and I licked my dry lips. God, had she taken photos in lingerie for me? I really would never have thought of that. Even though we did a lot of things in bed, she was somehow always so shy with her body, as if she still had inhibitions. I mean, she had the body of a goddess and didn't need to hide at all, but I liked that it was mainly me who was seeing it. I turned the picture around and had to smile. It was a photo of us, which Arthur had taken at the family dinner. We looked so happy as we grinned into the camera. He must have taken the next picture secretly. At least we looked as if we didn't know that he had been watching us. We sat leaning against each other and looked at each other as if we wanted to do it on the table in front of us. It was intense, how much the desire for each other was on our faces. Then there were some funny selfies of her and a portrait in black and white. She wore the dress from the opening ceremony of the apartments and looked like a Hollywood diva. And this feeling of pride spread in my chest. She was so beautiful. And the thought that I wouldn't say out loud – I mean I didn't have a death wish, but secretly it came to my mind. She was mine. Mine alone.

After a while I had put all my clothes away and hung the last suit on the clothes rail in the self-built walk-in closet. Then I stroked my fingers over her neatly folded things and had the urgent need to be close to her. Really close. I looked at the clock and was glad that it was almost time to pick her up at work. It wouldn't be a bad idea to turn up a little earlier, after all, I would be able to meet her colleagues, whom I usually only knew by phone.  
About half an hour later I parked in the street opposite the office. A huge window overlooked the street and half of the office. Even though a huge model was placed in the window as a decoration and modern looking pictures of a few projects, I saw them immediately and my heart felt a sting. She sat on the table and talked to a colleague who was sitting next to her on a chair. They seemed to be talking about something funny, because she was grinning and I couldn't do anything about the feeling that came up inside me. Shit. Who was that guy and why was he allowed to make her laugh. Damn it, did he just touched her leg? 

With three long steps I was at the door and tore it open. But instead of feeling caught, Charlotte just looked up and smiled, which she had probably reserved only for me, jumped up and came over to me with quick steps.

"Hey." She hugged me with her whole body and gave me a kiss. And I was happy. Not only about her greeting but also about the stupid face of the colleague who seemed to be uncomfortable. He looked over at us and then at the wall and I couldn't help thinking that he looked like he had to go to the toilet.  
"Come." Charlotte grabbed my hand, pulled me along and explained to the guy.  
"James, this is my Sidney."  
"Sidney, this is James." I shook the guy's hand, which he took but squeezed a little too hard. I squeezed back and narrowed my eyes.  
"I'm glad to finally meet some of Charlotte's colleagues." Which in this case was a lie.  
"I am her boss." He emphasized, grinning so stupidly that I was about to...   
"The boss's son." Charlotte laughed and then let go of me and called over her shoulder. "Let me get the boss."  
"So you're Parker." James mumbled and stared at me. Okay, what was that bum's problem? "So what?" I asked him and looked him right in the eye.   
"First you take my girl and then..."   
"What?" His girl? Was he dead in the head? Charlotte hadn't had a boyfriend for years before me, what was the bloke babbling about? Had she lied to me? Was there something going on between them? The burning jealousy I had felt on the street came back suddenly and I felt my whole body tense up. But I tried to stay calm. "What then?"  
"Then you won't pay us."  
"What?" I knew exactly that I had signed the referral order for "Stringer Architects" myself and my rage over the impertinent guy was boiling over into rage and an inner restlessness seized me. Tom hadn't done any other shit, right?  
"Oh, didn't you know that?"  
"I co-signed the money order, I know that for a fact." I grumbled and he raised his eyebrows. "Well, the money never got here and your brother said you were in charge."

I looked at him. But before I could say anything, Charlotte returned with old Mr Stringer. We greeted each other and Charlotte urged to leave, she suddenly seemed somehow uncomfortable. Probably because she had not told me about her affair with Stringer Junior.

"Well Mr Parker," said the old man, pointing me a few steps into the office with him. I turned to Charlotte, who was already putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag. Her smile had disappeared.  
"What do you see when you look around?" He pointed to the vast space in front of us and I noticed that none of the staff were in their places, but thought that maybe they were just barely present.   
"Lots of space and lots of light." I looked at him with my business smile, but knew he would wipe it right off my face anyway.   
"What else?" He asked and I had a stupid feeling in my stomach when I said. "Lots of empty seats."   
"Right. I can't book two of my freelancers already." I looked at him and the fear that my family was responsible was confirmed. "You've only paid us the deposit for one of the apartment units so far, nothing else."  
"Mr Stringer, I know exactly that I have instructed the payments," I said, tearing my hair. He nodded and looked over at Charlotte.   
"She assured me so." "That's very true." "I think so, but then maybe there's a problem with you or the bank," he said, rightly demanding, "I expect you to take care of it."   
"Yes, of course." I promised him and after a weepy nod he dismissed me.

Charlotte and I walked silently to the car. As we sat in it, she apologised for Mr Stringer.   
"I assured him you had instructed it just as you told me."   
"I did." I rummaged about in my head, all the information was floating around. "Tom must have cancelled it."   
"Crap." Her voice sounded desperate. I looked over at her for a second and she looked really worried.   
"Say what you think."   
"I don't think the company's doing so well." She looked at me and made a face. "In all the time I've worked for them, I've never had a chance to cut my overtime. And well, because of your huge contract we couldn't take on any other projects and now here we are..." she sighed and looked out the window.  
"You're feeling pretty attached to the Stringers." I casually remarked, but whom was I kidding? I noticed her look on me and saw her eyebrow raised. "Yes, why?"  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked and turned into the street where the merchant with the rest of my mother's jewellery was waiting for us. I parked and was still waiting for an answer when I got out and went to the shop without waiting for her.   
"I don't know what you mean, but if you mean James, we're just friends."  
"He sees it differently," I grumbled and she seemed to withdraw a little at my tone.   
"Whatever he thinks, you should believe me!" She took a step away from me and I immediately missed her closeness and moaned in frustration. But before I could say anything else, the merchant came and greeted us.

He let his employee take over the shop and took us into a back room. There he took a tray out of the safe. The jewellery of my mother was hidden under a white cloth. He laid out the papers of the pieces he had already sold and my heart was beating with excitement as I walked towards it, hoping that the ring I had imagined for Charlotte was still there. It had been a set, with small rubies. A ring, small earrings and a filigree necklace. But as I had feared, it was no longer there. The disappointment about Tom came back so suddenly that it mixed with anger and jealousy and I saw my knuckles turn white because I was clutching the table so tightly that the metal painfully drilled into my palm.  
But then her fingers touched me very gently and stroked over it. Her look was empathetic and I was sorry that I had bluffed her like that, but I couldn't say anything right now. I was so angry and hurt.   
"Who bought it?" I asked through clenched teeth and the merchant looked into the papers. "All the pieces went to the same person." And why I couldn't say, but I knew the name before he pronounced it.   
"A Mrs Campion bought them..." I turned away from the table and headed for the door, but there I stopped. Just the thought that she owned it, let alone wore it, made me so disgusted. Even if she gave it back voluntarily, I wouldn't want to see it on Charlotte, it was now soiled by that stupid bitch.

"This is a very nice little piece." I heard him say to Charlotte and I turned to them. Charlotte blushed and shook her head embarrassed. She bit her lower lip and pretended not to have fallen for this one ring, but I could see it in her eyes. I walked closer and he, turned to me with a knowing smile "Rose quartz is the stone of love." And in a half-loud whisper he went on to say "a beautiful piece for an engagement." He nodded at me as if he had just given me the tip of the century and I nodded at him before looking up at Charlotte who then looked up at me and put on an innocent look.  
While I was discussing the reversal of the deal with the merchant, I continued to watch as Charlotte kept looking at the small filigree ring, to which I had never attached great value, yet I knew it was hers. That one and no other. I closed my eyes when I heard the amount he wanted for the rest of the jewellery, but without hesitation I signed everything he needed from me. Of course he wanted to see money first before he gave me the jewellery back completely, but I took the ring, her ring with me.   
Even though I was glad that we had done this, I was so upset by all the other things that I didn't say a word on the way home. Charlotte tried to make me talk and laugh with words and her charm but I couldn't go into it. Not just tom and the unpaid bills, but her as well.

"Sidney stop and talk to me." She said as soon as we got to the flat.   
"I'm not doing anything." I shouted.   
"But you're thinking. James and I are just friends." She just always knew what I was thinking. "He said I stole you from him." I looked at her. The look on her face spoke volumes.  
"He did not!" she shouted.   
"Yes, he did!" I yelled back and she shook herself. "What was there between you?" "Nothing!" she cried back and ran into the bedroom. We started to fight. The anger and frustration of recent events jumped into action. Charlotte me from believing her and being unnecessarily jealous and I her to not being honest. Eventually I stood so close to her that I could smell her perfume and her breathing was quite fast.   
"Damn, that guy acted like he owned you." Oh, the rage was burning in my lungs.   
"I own me!" She screamed back "and I would never have anything with him, he's like a brother to me!" This made me fall silent for a moment. I could not really blame him for wanting her. "You're an idiot," she shouted and pushed past me to put her jumper in the walk-in closet. "You must believe me and not anyone else!" She screamed and pulled her arm away from me, which I had touched lightly "You're my first boyfriend in years and I..."   
"I know."   
"Oh you don't know anything, or you wouldn't think so!" Her face was glowing and her bosom was shaking with excitement. She was so damn sexy, when she was angry her gaze was full of rage. And if it wasn't a mean fight, I'd like to fuck her right here and now. "Charlotte!" I tried but she pushed me a little and yelled at me so hard that my ears were ringing.   
"I love you and I'm yours, get it in your damn head!" After that we stared at each other for a moment. Then she grabbed my head with both hands and slammed her lips on mine, tugged at my shirt and ripped my shirt and scratched my skin. Of course I was unwilling to resist and kissed her back just as fiercely. But when she touched my jeans and tore at the buttons, I groaned and tried to bring us both to our senses. Yes, me!   
"Babe, we should talk..." I wanted to apologize, I was such an idiot.   
"I don't want to talk" she admitted and simply tore off the last annoying button and scratched my abs as she tore off my shirt. "I want you to fuck me." 

Charlotte said so casually that I was briefly irritated if I heard correctly. But that was the case because she was already tugging at my hard boner and we were falling all over each other as if it was really vital to have sex right now. It was hot and burning and she bit my shoulder when I grabbed her and as if our bodies remembered that this was where the bed used to be, we sank to the floor. But it didn't matter, it was necessary that we should fuck each other and I thought she wanted it from behind, because she was about to turn her back to me, but I wanted to see her face and pushed her back and I don't know, her legs were lying on her side and she pulled me down and we kissed hard and my cock found its way to her dampness and she wouldn't let me go. I wasn't sure if this was really a good idea, but Charlotte tugged at me and lifted her leg up and I grabbed it and somehow put it over my shoulder, moved closer and my hand found her wet pussy, and held it open for me but stopped there and.... oh damn! The angle was so fucking fierce! We both moaned heavily as I entered her and our tongues hit each other and I just couldn't be gentle. Charlotte searched for hold on the cupboard. I noticed halfway through that she stretched her leg and pressed it against the wall to withstand my thrusts and met them.

"Charlotte!!" I screamed as she spurred me on to let out my frustration and tugged and pinched my nipples. The most intense was when she grabbed my balls and squeezed them. I screamed. "Fuck, fuck!" And she was gentle again, but it was too late and I pounded into her so hard that I was really afraid to hurt her and pulled me out of her.   
"Nooo stay!" She cried and seemed really desperate. I pushed her leg back and she rolled completely onto her back, I pushed myself back into her and she lifted her legs onto my shoulders and it was as if I was sliding even deeper. I paused for a moment and she grabbed my head and shouted "Please Sidney!" and she lifted her hips and moved under me as fast as she had moved her little ass while dancing in the club as we met and a cloud exploded in my head and I couldn't think of anything, but her.

When we came back out of the blur, we were trapped between the wall and the wardrobe, the pile of our clothes around us.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked with a grin and I was a bit embarrassed how hard it had been. She had little red scratches everywhere and even a bit over her breast and on her thigh. I couldn't remember when I did that. "I'd rather talk." I gave back and she laughed. "Talking is overrated." I kissed lightly the sore spot on her neck and realised that my skin was sore everywhere. I looked into her eyes and then saw the box with the ring lying next to her head. She followed my gaze, picked up the box and looked at me questioningly. 

"Charlotte, can we please do this later, I have something planned."   
She smiled and I was really uncomfortable that I still hadn't managed to do it right.   
"No matter how you do it, how you ask me..." she said, putting her hand on my cheek and giving me a very little kiss. 

"I will always say yes."


	8. sweet, naughty girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives change quite dramatic, but the two of them find a way to relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

It was really fantastic with Charlotte. We got along great and quickly settled in the shared flat. Even though it was a bit cramped and I would have loved to move into a bigger apartment with her, I wanted to wait for the evaluation of the company's problems before I planned any further major expenses. Unlike Tom, I was keen to pay off all my debts, or rather not to make any in the first place. I paid the "Stringer Architects" and confronted Tom, but as always when he was cornered, everything got worse with every sentence. It was so bad that Arthur and Diana were desperate to deal with him alone. They were in my ears every day that we had to find another solution and I was about to be convinced by them, but I wanted to develop a plan first, because I didn't want to work with Tom or Eliza, it was an absolute no go. But unfortunately I was not 100% sure to stay in the company and I didn't want to buy back the shares of Eliza that had been given to Tom, because she would certainly raise the price just to annoy me.

I sat in the kitchen and went through the papers and wrote down different scenarios, and had a second breakfast when I heard the door. I looked at the clock and was surprised that Charlotte already came home. I walked out of the kitchen to greet her, but she ran into the bedroom and threw herself on the bed without saying anything to me. Oookay? What was going on? 

"Hey babe, you ok?" She didn't answer and buried her face in the pillow. Shit, what was wrong with her? I ran to the bed and stroked her head.   
"Babe, what's wrong?" Oh, had someone hurt her? Was she sick? Had something bad happened? Woah, shit I panicked and asked her to tell me what was wrong, but she said nothing and seemed to cry. "What is it, please tell me!" I slipped from the bed on my knees and put my head next to hers. "Charlotte, tell me what's wrong, please." Shit, shit, something happened! What happened? What? Something with her or her parents? Damn it, damn it! I stroked her hair very gently and I felt her calm down. She turned to me and buried her face on my neck.  
"You can tell me anything, babe." I really freaked out. My heart was pounding in my brain and I got headaches from the worst scenarios I imagined, I could hardly breathe. She cried for a short time and then I stroked her face. Charlotte looked at me with big eyes and bit her lips. "What would you..." she had to take a short breath, "Well, I mean, if I were..." she continued to stutter and buried her face on my shoulder again. She clawed her hands into my collar and I really couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her further onto the bed, laid down and pulled her head onto my chest.  
"I'll go crazy if you don't tell me" I told her, in an attempted lighter voice, so that she didn't feel pushed too much.  
"Yes, sorry... I’m..." she could not talk any more and I continued to stroke her hair and back. She couldn't find the words, she trembled slightly and the worst scenarios were flying around in my head.   
"Please tell me you are not sick." My voice croaked, please don't!   
"No. I’m not." Her voice was very soft, but I relaxed and she leaned closer. I asked for her parents, but even with them everything seemed to be all right. Slowly a sure thing crept into my brain. She couldn't or didn't want to tell me, she was in a real panic to tell me... so she was...

"I love you," she said, my heart pounded louder. "And that was really not my plan!" She cried and I pulled her closer again, I was sure what she wanted to say and the thought that she was pregnant strangely filled me with pure joy. I rolled her on her back, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gentle on her lips. "I love you." I smiled "and I want…." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "To get married... and if you're pregnant, we'll manage this too." I smiled and was so excited at that moment that I could have danced for joy. Charlotte put her hand on my cheek and so much happened in her face that I couldn't tell what exactly was going on. Then she shook her head. "I’m not." 

Oooh. Oookay. Shit. Yeah. That was good... sure, everything was…. uhm yeah. Why was I totally disappointed in this moment I couldn't say, what I, uhm, yeah good all right. Yeah, cool. 

"Are you sad?" she asked me. She asked me! What?  
"What no, I um..."  
"Do you want…?" she asked and her voice sounded strange.   
"No, no, I'm just worried about you" I stuttered and she saw right through me. I tried to change the subject, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "What is wrong?"  
"They..." her tears came back, I wiped them away and begged her to finally tell me "they fired me."  
"What?" Oh, shit! I pulled her back to me and hugged her. "What happened?"   
"Well, I..." She took a few breaths and when she tried to sit up. "I told you we're not getting any new assignments, and…" she looked at me for a second "well, and probably because... well... I confronted James."

Fuck. I had been jealous and maybe the idiot didn't mean it, but for her to lose her job because of it was the last thing I wanted. Charlotte wiped her forehead, she seemed to have a headache. I gave her a kiss on the head and quickly ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
"I already worked for them during my studies, I mean...I don't know anything else." she seemed really desperate. I tried do help her and said, "That's not true." She looked at me.   
"The candy shop." I grinned and managed to get a little grin out of her, as she seemed to remember what we had done in the candy shop of her friend. Then I sat cross-legged on the bed opposite her, took her hands in mine and forced her to look at me "We can do this." Then I wiped away her tears and said once again "No matter what comes, we'll find a way, okay. Don't worry." "It's easy for you to say." She lowered her eyes and it dawned on me what she meant. "Are you worried about money?" Charlotte bit her lips. "What is it exactly that you're worried about?" Man, she could finally say it! There was nothing I wasn't willing to give her. She could have everything from me.

"I love you." she said seriously and I got this wonderful feeling in my chest. "Really, that wasn't my plan, ok? Please believe me!" she cried and looked at me tortured. God she was just an angel. "Charlotte."  
"I know what you told me, and that's all those women always wanted one thing..."  
"Or the other thing" I said to make her laugh, but she looked at me again, with that tortured expression. "Babe, I know you're not after my money. Okay." I nodded and smiled, but then said in a serious tone. "You just want my body." Finally she laughed a little and leaned over to me so I could take her in my arms.   
"You know me too well," she giggled at the little joke and I was so happy that she had calmed down again. 

"We will find a solution, everything will be fine. We'll work it out together, okay?"  
"Hmm."

I swayed her back and forth a little more and then I got up and went to make her the shower on, then took her into the bathroom. I slowly started to undress her and as always with us, we both couldn’t hold back and started to kiss. She let me undress her, but I whispered in her ear that she should relax now, I would take care of everything else. Although not only she but also her little, well not so little friend in my jeans seemed disappointed, I wanted to do a few things first.  
While she was in the shower, I cleaned up the bedroom as much as I could and put a drink to the bed and picked out some of her favourite DVDs. Then I went back into the kitchen and tried to work a little bit more until I heard the door of the bathroom and went into the bedroom to bring her some coffee.  
And as if she had eyes in the back of her head, she dropped her towel just at that moment and the sight alone would have been enough to turn me on, but when she bent forward to pull out underwear from a bottom drawer, I groaned. 

"Don't you like what you see?" She asked in a smoky voice and turned to me.  
"You know very well how much I like what I see."

I sighed and went over to her. I let my eyes and hands wander over her body and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I kissed her with passion but very slow. She sighed as I drew away and had I not known that she had a headache, nothing could have stopped me from throwing her on the bed and loving her with all I could give her, but I knew she was not well and so I let her put something on. Charlotte was so exhausted from crying that she was unable to watch anything but slept instead.

In the evening I took her out to dinner and told her that my friend Babington was opening a new club and asked her if she would like to go with me to the grand opening the next weekend. Thrilled she was immediately on fire and we both thought so intensely about our first meeting in another club of him, that we almost forgot to eat. But we behaved and she asked me all the way home where the club was, but I pretended not to know. At home I casually gave her the tickets and she stared at me.

"Amsterdam?"  
"Yeah, well..."  
"Sidney!"  
"I know, but Babington wants us there so he's already booked the hotel."  
"He has?" She pretended to not believe me and I put my arms around her.   
"He wanted to do something good for us and he said, oftentimes a change of scenery gives the best ideas."  
"Hmm. I've already some pretty good ideas." She whispered and bit my earlobe.

I let her snuggle my neck and grind against me until I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

I stood at the huge window in the hotel room and looked at the shining city below me it was a wonderful sight and we both were finally completely relaxed. I turned around as soon as I heard her came out of the bathroom. But dude, I could not relax at the sight of her. Damn it!  
I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Had she actually gone crazy? She couldn't walk around like that! "What?" she asked with a cheeky grin.  
"You can't go like this!" I shouted, I honestly couldn't let her do that to me!  
"Ha" she laughed "I don't think you have a say in this." With a seductive walk she came towards me and I swallowed.  
"You can't do this to me." I begged and she just grinned and innocently asked,   
"What am I doing?" "Charlotte!" I looked down at her and her top was a plain pink blouse with an gold zip in the back, but her damn short skirt was black leather and her legs were in fishnet stockings and black boots and I was already turned on by the sight of her. Leather and Charlotte was so damn sexy that I thought I wouldn't be able to go to the club.  
"Shut your mouth, you drool." She laughed naughty and turned to leave. I shook my head, as I loved it when she was cheeky and went after her like a trained puppy. I stopped her at the door and embraced her. "Behave!" She laughed and I whispered in her ear.   
"If you dance like you did back then, I can't promise anything."

And of course she danced like she had done the first time we met and I asked her over the booming music:   
"Are you trying to kill me?" and pulled her to me to protect her from the eyes of the other guests and of course to press my bulge between her legs.   
"Don't make a fuss, look at the others" she turned her head and yes of course she was right the dresses of the other women were even shorter, but damn it, Charlotte was so ggrrr I just had no words for her. 

"I only want you." She bit her lip turned all the way to me and I opened my mouth to kiss her when she put a finger on my lips and said in a stern voice. "Behave or you will pay for it!"  
God, how I loved when she was so playfully dominate. I licked her finger and leaned towards her ear and said in that dark voice that turned her on so much. "Tell me the price and I'll do what you want." "Hmmm." she moaned and whispered to me. "Later."

And it was later and she kept me waiting the whole time. Well, not really, but she wouldn't let me convince her to go back to the hotel. We drank and we laughed and I was happy that she could finally relax with what was going on at the job front. Or what was not going on. At some point we even danced and like when we first met, she danced me dimly. Especially when she rubbed her little perfect ass against my boner, I felt completely reminded of that time and just moaned in her ear: "We must go now."   
"Must we?" She asked over her shoulder and looked cheeky into my eyes. I could see the glitter of lust. She was as horny for me as I was for her and I pulled her tight against me.  
"I don't think... I want to go." She moaned as I kissed her neck and I felt her shaking as I said. "Then I'll take you here against the wall."  
She turned to me and. "I would certainly punish you for taking me against a wall." She grinned.   
"Babe, you can do whatever you want with me, but please let us go now."

I was sure that I would not be able to make it any longer and I did not wait for her answer. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her through the crowd. Not only did I have a better view of the people, but I could also hide the bulge in my pants. We spent the taxi ride trying to keep our composure and sat as far apart as possible. The taxi driver probably thought we had a fight. I was glad that she hid her short skirt under her coat when we arrived at the hotel, even though she couldn't resist the temptation to stand up in the lift so that it stood out and allowed a view of her legs. I would have liked to take her right away, but I kept myself as far away as possible. Which of course changed immediately when we were in our room. She came a few more steps up to the big window that let us look down to the city. I pressed her back against it and literally devoured her and she was just as keen on me and we kissed violently. I wanted to get between her legs and like back at our first meeting she turned around to press her fucking perfect ass against my cock. I let my fingers wander under her skirt and moaned. "Charlotte." The little bit of fabric she wore as panties was already soaked through and I pulled on it and couldn’t wait any longer, so I pushed two fingers inside her.  
Not long and she was shaking and I was so horny that I tore my shirt from my body to feel her on my skin. She tried to reach the zip on her back and I helped her to take her shirt off. She was wearing a leather bra that was tied at the front and god I tell you, it almost finished me off! Leather and Charlotte was a whole new dimension. And I couldn't stand it any longer and opened it and stroked her nipples gently.   
"Actually...." she moaned, "I wanted to seduce you" like back then she arched her back through which I could devour her with my mouth. I tugged the skirt over her ass and she pushed to me. And honestly one of the best things is when you hold the woman you love in your arms, roll one nipple between your fingers and rub her clit with the others, while you push deep into her.  
"Ahh...ooh." She moaned as the first big wave came over her. It was fascinating to see how her back muscles twitched when she held out to me with every stroke. I got faster and her sweet ass vibrated. And then I don't know what made me do it, but I slapped her on one ass cheek. Not hard of course, but she shouted and arched her back even more and the angle was more intense and I groaned in her ear that she should hold on tight. She whined for a moment, finally she knew what was coming, she pressed both hands against the glass and I grabbed her hips firmly. I straightened up and the sight of the woman of my life reflected in the window showed me with one look how much she wanted me too was simply wonderful. But the way my dick disappeared in her was just the hottest and I just couldn't control myself and slammed into her fiercely.

Later I lay in bed. I have to admit I was pretty smug. Because if the woman you love kept shouting your name and "Don't stop!" even though she was already shaking so much that she could hardly stand upright...yes, everyone would look smug. Especially when she slips into your arms after she came again, completely weak and I had to carry her to bed to rest and then later to the bathroom. 

To avoid getting her anger, I closed my eyes when I heard the bathroom door. I thought about before how good it felt to be inside her. I raised my arm because I thought she wanted to be in my arm, instead she sat down on my semi-hard dick.   
I looked at her. She was wearing a bathrobe and again that cheeky grin, oh, and that look! 

"I want revenge for the slap on my ass."

Oookay, that was new. And exciting. 

"Forgive me, my lady." I smiled.  
"You won't be able to grin any more." She said in a mean voice and my dick twitched.  
"Oh yeah, how?" Oh I liked this game.

She raised her hand and a handcuff was dangling from her index finger, where had she found that? I know that such a thing had never owned. I swallowed and before I could even protest, she had already fastened one hand to the bedpost. I thought that was it and grabbed her breast. She slapped my hand. My heart was pounding and when she reached up to fix my other to the bed with her bathrobe belt I saw that she had no panties on. My mouth watered and I had to swallow a few times. I wonder what she was up to? It was so hot and I hoped she would push the sheets off my body. She knew I was naked underneath and I hoped she would have mercy. She kept rubbing herself against me and I could feel through the fabric of the thin blanket that she felt like me.  
"Oh god, please yes!" I moaned and pushed against her.  
"Slowly, or I'll have to punish you." She whispered and it sent a tremor through my body.  
I lifted my head as far as I could and whispered back "What will you do with me?" Caught her lips and bit her, gentle this time.

"Hmmm.." she took her time to make herself comfortable on top of me and made these little circling movements. Her voice had a really mean tone and I couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"I'm going to fuck your cheeky smirk out of your face."


	9. tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wasn't finished yet ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really don't want you to tell what to do, but: 
> 
> DON'T READ IT AT WORK!!
> 
> Or do it, but then please do not complain afterwards! ;-)  
> Hope you have fun....I'm in the shower now.

And so she did. Unfortunately not immediately, she tortured me first. God, if I'd known she was going to do that, I would have slapped her ass sooner. Damn it. But what she did was so unbelievable, I never dreamed it would happen. Charlotte sat there. On top of me, looking at me. Nothing more. For quite a while she just sat there and looked into my face with a little mean grin and her eyes were full of lust. Just her look made me hard, but I didn't want to give her that satisfaction and asked her where she got the handcuff. I have to admit that when she had played this game with one of her ex-boyfriends that was totally against the grain. I knew it was stupid to be jealous of past ones, but, really, I hated the idea that she was ever intimate with anyone. Charlotte got down on all fours and crawled to me. Her voice tickled my ear when she said. "This is just from a costume party." 

Ahh, okay. Was that supposed to reassure me or what was she up to now? The bathrobe gaped open and I saw her red nipples hardening. I raised my head and tried to grab her bosom. I was afraid she was going to pull away, but instead, she lifted my head and pressed it tighter. She moaned as I slowly ran my tongue over her nipple and slowly sat down on my dick. But instead of giving me the pressure I needed, she raised her hips again. I pressed my lips together and she hissed. But did not sit down again. I gently let my teeth bite into the sensitive flesh and she twitched. She clawed her fingernails into my arms, but I knew I would soften her up and sucked her nipple so hard into my mouth that she gave me a little scream. But she didn't sit down she slipped away from me. But I followed her movement as best I could, lifting my head so as not to lose her bosom. I sucked harder and ran my tongue over the hard knob. When she leaned even further away, I let go of her bosom with a loud plop, otherwise I might have hurt her. I looked for her eyes she had them closed. The cheeks were red with arousal and I was glad I had her ready. I just knew what I had to do; she just couldn’t resist me than I couldn’t resist her.

But as they say, you never stop learning.

Her hands supported her on my shoulders while she slowly sat down on my thighs. I could feel through the thin sheets that she was wet. I was warm and I was mega horny, but what came next tore the air out of my lungs. "Ouch!" I cried out when the unexpected pain hit me. She had once scratched my upper body completely from my shoulders to my hips. Then she looked at me. Damn it! Her eyes were so intense. Dark and dangerous.  
"Did I hurt you?" Her voice was dark with desire and still as wet as her little pussy which she slowly rubbed against me. I mean I knew we had been drinking a lot, but this was not due to alcohol. This was a fantasy that she wanted and could live out and I was happy that she dared to do it with me and yet there was also the uncertainty of what she would do next.  
"Yes." I admitted and waited for her reaction. To be honest I expected her to murmur and be sorry and then pounce on me, but instead she smiled and calmly said "Good."  
Then she got on all fours and licked the scratched up places. The wet pain was good and burned nastily and I moaned as she let one hand slide under the blanket and played with my cock. Very tender and loving and she licked over my nipples and I relaxed. I grinned because I knew she just couldn't resist me and that she couldn't stand being nasty for long enough, but then she bit my left nipple without warning. I screamed "Fuuuck!" and she immediately licked and kissed it with gentle lips. With her fingernails she scratched a few times over the other nipple, it was already sore. She moved her lips to that side, but instead of licking over it, she pinched it and I shouted her name.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted," she laughed.  
"I didn't know you wanted that," I moaned as she let me catch my breath.

"I want so much more." Charlotte admitted and I was here for it. Finally she lifted the blanket and lowered her hips. The tip of my cock already dipped slightly into her wetness when she moved away again. She did that a few times. I couldn't stand it anymore and pushed my hips forward, thinking I could enter her, but she slipped away. She rubbed against my belly and her scent went in my nose. I didn't care that I sounded desperate but I more or less begged her.

"Please Charlotte take me already!"

But she didn't. She said nothing, leaned forward and greedily devoured my mouth. As since our first meeting, I just can't explain it any other way than that our tongues were fighting, our mouths were fucking each other. My cock hurt. I wanted to be inside her. I told her that. But she did not care. She sucked my lips, scratched and pinched my nipples and balls, rubbed against my stomach until she suddenly let go of me. It seemed as if she had to force her not to let loose herself too much. She wanted to stretch it out. And yes, I liked it. Charlotte's breath was heavy, she was leaning on my arms, and I felt her tremble and I couldn't help but slam my hips up. I wanted her now. I missed her from the angle, but still she knew what was going on. She looked at me again with her penetrating look. "You'll have to make it up to me."

My voice was very heavy and my throat was very dry as I begged.  
"Yes Charlotte, please let me fuck you."

She leaned her heated face towards me and kissed me. I wanted to devour her, but she shrugged away. Came again and when I kissed with urgency, she pulled her head away again. Okay. She wanted it slow. I did what she wanted and hoped she would finally take me, but instead, she pushed her bosom into my face. God I wanted to touch her, and yet I could only do it with my lips. I tried to hold it as slowly as she wanted and she enjoyed it, because she was almost purring like a very happy cat. Then she moved away. She looked at me. She crawled closer and I was happy to see what she was going to do now. Charlotte bit her lip, as if she was unsure for a moment whether she could really be so cheeky. I smiled, but she didn't move. 

"Please Charlotte, let me lick you the way you like it, please." I was really desperate.

Charlotte moved closer. Held on to the bedpost and lowered slowly. I couldn't stand it any longer and lifted my head as best I could and immediately kissed her where she needed it most. "Ahhh, Sidney." She moaned and I tried to move my tongue as slowly as possible. Let my nose run through her hair, nibble her lips, kiss her and drink her juice. The small movements she also made while dancing, she did again and my beard scratched her sensitive skin. She whined and groaned. She grabbed my head with one hand and pressed me closer. I pushed my tongue into her as soft as I could and she let out such a desperate long sigh as if we hadn't sex for long. I pushed in and out so slowly, and her juice run down my chin, her sounds were also desperate and full of pleasure. Charlotte moved slowly and held my head. I felt her shaking, the moans got louder and I knew I had her. "Ooooh, uuuuh, Sidneeeyy! Oh fuuu….ck, uuuh!" It sounded as if she was crying. And sorry but I could hold back any more. I got a bit faster, I felt her legs tremble, she groaned and I got slowly again, she relaxed and than I sucked her hard into my mouth. "Aaaah!! Oooooo!"

I knew what I had done; she twitched out of control and became weak. Charlotte sank harder on me. I did not stop licking and eating her out, wilder now. I sucked her lips, her clit and I knew I was in danger of choking, but hey, what better way to die than with my face between her legs?

Only a shrill sound, which she had never made before, made me calm down again. She rubbed against my face. And then she was suddenly gone. I felt her beside me. Unfortunately not close enough. "Babe, are you okay?"  
Again this howling sound. Then she cuddled up to me. She was so warm and soft and I turned to her as far as I could. "Can you untie me?" I asked, but she didn't answer. "I want to hug you." She seemed completely out of breath and I wrapped a leg around her. When my cock felt her warm skin it hurt and I pressed myself tighter against her.  
"Not yet." She said after a while. "I'm not done with YOU."

Then Charlotte lay down on me and I hoped she would finally take me, but instead she took a sip of water and gave me some too. She wiped my face with the sleeve of her bathrobe, which she finally took off. "Thank you." She said.  
"It was my pleasure." And my voice struck with smugness. That was my mistake. She sat up, shook her head and reached for the water, I think she wanted to pour it over me, and I chuckled like an idiot. But a moment later the laugh got stuck in my throat. Because instead of the water, she took the candle. Held it over my chest and…

"Oooh fuck!" I hissed, but fortunately the pain was only short. And what she did after that was worth every pain. I hadn't quite understood what was happening when I swore to myself that she could really forever and ever smear me with wax and do whatever she wanted.  
Because she put the candle down. Slipped down on me, kissed me lovingly, my face, my neck, my chest and belly. Rubbed her face against me and finally she came closer to my cock. She stroked it so lovingly that I adjusted to a slow torture and tried to hold back. But then she sucked on me so hard that I saw stars. She did it again and I twitched under her. And again. Shit I was already about to come, but she stopped, sat down on my knees and didn't do anything until I cooled down. Then she licked me from shaft to tip, bored her tongue into the tip. I moaned and god she was so good with her tongue. She took me in and I twitched in to her mouth. She fixed my hips and drilled her fingernails into my skin. Then her head popped up and down so fast and her tongue whirled around my cock so wildly that I pressed myself into her and screamed that I was about to come. Charlotte took the water and poured it over me. I was gasping for air, but the cooling helped.  
"Babe, you're killing me!"  
"That was the plan!" And she smiled the smuggest grin I've ever seen on her and still it was gorgeous. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks red, her little nipples hard and I felt how wet she was. "I love you so hard!"

I meant it and yet it was also a promise. Charlotte nodded and then sheepishly said, "I hope I didn't hurt you." "I told you, you could do anything to me, I'm all yours, skin and bones." As a crawled back on top, she plucked the wax off my chest. She kissed me and glided so terribly slowly on my dick that I groaned loud. She was hot and slippery and I pushed my hips forward until I hit this spot and then she rode me. Slowly, so damn slowly, I really was almost about to cry. Charlotte leaned on my chest and let me slide almost all the way out of her, then she pushed herself back and I was home again. She did it again. And again. Again. Again. I slipped in and out, in and out. And yes, further. Further, she rolled her hips and kept going slowly, so slowly. I raised my head in a desperate attempt to get close to her and she finally kissed me, so intimate and deep and I mirrored her movements, I was so deep inside her. In semi-delusion I noticed her fumbling with the handcuff and my hand immediately wrapped around her to press her even closer. The other hand she untied with both hands and wrapped then her arms around my head. I dug this hand into her hair. My hand around her body slipped deeper and I grabbed her ass cheek firmly. She moaned and speeded up. I put my legs up and met her with hard thrusts. I kneaded her ass, I grabbed her head tighter and the room filled with the clapping of our bodies, flesh on flesh. Our moans and sighs and she took me in a wild dance and I screamed as I came and I trembled. This had never happened to me before, that I came before her, but she didn't mind, she kept fucking me until she reached her climax and then sank down on me heavier, completely exhausted. I don’t know how long we lay there, but we didn’t move. We both trembled and at some point I wrapped the blanket around us. We fell asleep. 

At some point I woke up and got a bottle of water from the minibar. I could barely walk. The sun was just rising. And I stepped to the window, drinking I looked down to the city under me. Amsterdam was my new favorite city in the world. Than her hands wrapped around me, and she pressed against my back. She took the bottle, took a sip and gave it back to me.  
"Do you forgive me, for my… you know…?" She asked in a small voice and I took her hand and kissed it. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you and your dirty mind." I laughed and turned to her. She kissed me. Her breath smelled like toothpaste. "I would like to show you, how sorry I am, for my behaviour, but…I don’t think I can walk for a weak or so." Charlotte smiled and I kissed her forehead. "Would you take a shower with me?" I nodded and took her hand.

After a late breakfast we took a walk, so tight embraced, that we could have shared a jacket. As we were about to eat our third Poffertjes, as her mobile rang. She only picked up the phone when she saw the number and answered "Hi Mum." She listened to her smiling at me and nodded. "Uh-huh, all right." after a while then "This is... Mum, this is amazing... Yes I'll tell him." She looked at me and pressed herself against me. "Yes, Mum, email it." She kissed me. "Okay. Say hi to Dad. It's... yes mum. See you soon." I stroked her face. "Love you too." And I had the feeling that she was answering me instead of her mother. She hung up. 

"What's up?" I asked and she smiled this gorgeous smile. "My mother is sending us something by e-mail." "What is it?" "It’s a pension for sale." "In Sardinia?" "Yes." Did she want to emigrate with me? That surprised me.  
"Maybe it can be integrated into your holiday flats, you don't have anything in Italy yet, and maybe you can make some deals with Eliza and T..." I didn't let her come any further and kissed her. "You are wonderful." "But I just..." I kissed her again. "Sidney, I didn't do anything." "I think it's admirable that you think of me when you have problems of your own."

She shook her head and clawed her hands into my collar. "We're a team, we think for each other." "I like that." I smiled. "The idea of my self-reliance was your idea, too." She reminded me and I nodded and pulled her closer. Then I whispered in her ear, "We won't have the room for that long, and I thought, ....." "Yeah, me too." 

Then I took her in my arms and we slowly walked back to the hotel.


	10. Sardinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on Sardinia, meeting her parents and have to figure out their plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this story is now finished too.  
> Even if it's mostly sexy smut, I say it's a love story. I just tried to show it in a different way.
> 
> And like always: DON'T READ IT AT WORK - but of course you could do that, you can read wherever you want, tell your friends and colleagues, the girl in the bus... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, recommend me, your kudos and enjoying it and especially for your comments, which I really really appreciate!! 
> 
> I hope to get the one or other sigh from you.  
> \- No, not for that, but for the feelings... and the love and the declarations of love... and yes... for THAT too. 
> 
> So let you enjoy the last chapter - and please read it to the end, Sidney has something to say...

As Diana and Arthur were as angry with Tom as I was about the thing with mother’s jewellery and his selling half of his shares, the three of us, with the help of Mary, decided to take over his shares, albeit not in equal parts. Mary was on our side and put Tom under a lot of pressure to agree to the whole thing. So Diana and Arthur now held 30%, Mrs Campion held 12.5% and I 27.5 %. With Tom now out and Eliza unable to manipulate the other three of us, she had already lost interest in the project and her and our lawyers were in the process of reversing the deal. But of course she couldn't leave without adding fuel to the fire and had said to me at our only and fortunately last meeting. 

"Tell your little…. uhh girlfriend that she can have the jewellery back if she pays me the purchased price".

She grinned at me meanly, but I controlled myself and didn't respond to the provocation and just said, "Keep the stuff, it isn’t worth anything since you wore it."

"Oh, I'm just kidding. I've already lost the crap stuff of your mother. The clasp just was so cheaply made."

She had been waiting for a reaction, which didn't come from me, but from Diana. My sister struck her so hard that Eliza stumbled back three steps, and before she could say anything back, Diana told her in a dangerous tone that I had never heard her use before.

"Get the fuck out of our lives. You envious little bitch. I hope you choke on your spite."

I must admit I've never been more proud of Diana than I was at that moment. Not only for her words, but also for not even blinking when Eliza, with the bright red mark of my sister’s hand on her flawless face, rushed past us, beastly threatening, "You'll regret this!"

"No, I only regret not having done that already," cried Diana and I had proudly squeezed her hand. Cursing, Arthur then pushed Eliza out, then came running back and spun Diana around as if they were children. Our joy and laugher were somewhat dampened by Tom's moaning, but Mary had done a good job and demanded other things from him. As an act of contrition, he would give her his shares and had to go to Sanditon to work in one of the apartment complexes. But not as a manager or director, as he had imagined, but as a chambermaid. It would be worth a trip back to my home town just to watch him at work, but first my fiancé (Oh I loved this word) and me were enjoying a few days in Sardinia, so that we could look at the pension Charlotte’s parents told us of, and Charlotte and I could find out what we wanted in the future.

A few days later I stood on the terrace of Charlotte's parents and stared hypnotized down at the green shimmering sea. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath or more I inhaled the smell of grilled seafood and homemade bread. It was only the second day and I felt more relaxed than I have felt since Amsterdam. Her parents had welcomed me so incredible nice and had already introduced me to their friends as their son-in-law that it felt like a matter of course for me. I was so happy and continued to grin until her father came and patted me on the back.

"Here!" he handed me a beer of Italian brand and toasted me. "Have you thought it over yet?" I thought he meant the pension thing, and I nodded. "Yes, it's in very good condition and I think Charlotte's right that with a few minor alterations it could make four or even five apartments. I have already sent an email to my siblings with the plans." He smiled. "I didn't mean that. I meant the other thing."

Well, yes, the other thing did come as a surprise. Charlotte's parents had asked me to talk to Charlotte when we want to get married. They hoped we would also spend our honeymoon here, although Charlotte’s biggest dream was to travel through South America as a backpacker, and I thought that would be a lovely honeymoon. But we haven't talked about that yet. I didn’t really know why, but Charlotte avoided this topic. She had already said yes, even when I wasn’t able to tell her everything I felt for her. I had explained to her parents, that we hadn’t talked about it yet, but then they just looked at me with that look that Charlotte also used to get what she wanted. This whole family would look at me with their big eyes and I would give them everything they wanted. Besides this I was afraid, that Charlotte, unlike me, didn't want to marry right away, but just... at some point. She hadn't thought about it that much I thought. But now she was more or less forced to. By her parents, but they didn't want me to tell her that they want to know, but I was sure she knew anyway. All the time I was thinking about when I should start the topic that I could hardly enjoy the delicious food. But Charlotte wouldn't be Charlotte if she hadn't noticed that something was bothering me. When her parents disappeared into the kitchen together for a moment for dessert and the matching wine, she leaned over and kissed me. "I know it's silly that they're watching us, but I promise I’ll be quiet tonight."

I smiled at her. Yes, she could be quiet when we were making love slow and tender, but she was so inhibited yesterday that her parents could hear us and then maybe even move us into two separate rooms far away from each other, we just only cuddled a bit. I assured her that it wasn't that, after all I could do without sex for a few days, even though it was really difficult with her by my side.  
"It's not that, babe." I kissed her and immediately saw in the direction of the kitchen, when she took my hand and lay it down on her thigh. "I just have a few things on my mind..."  
She slipped my hand under her already quite short skirt and returned "me too".  
I dismissed it as a flirty saying, but when her parents came back, she held my hand on her thigh and whispered into my ear. "Don’t take your hand away." I swallowed; she couldn't do that in front of her parents! But she held it until I relaxed a bit and told her with a nod that I would leave it there. We ate the best tiramisu I had ever eaten and I told her parents the latest news about our family company.

As beautiful as it was to visit her parents, we were under observation the whole time and Charlotte could not relax enough on this or any of the following evenings for us to make love. At a certain point, and because she insisted on teasing me, I couldn't stop and pressed myself against her when we had just washed the dishes from dinner.

"I know." she said, kissing me briefly and then said, "we'll have to find another place" and grinning mysteriously, I knew that an idea had already formed in her pretty head. "I have to talk to you about a few things anyway" she said and I thought about her own business and nodded enthusiastically. I liked her energy and that she knew exactly what she wanted. Unlike me. I didn't yet know where I wanted to go professionally. In my head, after Eliza and Tom had been pushed out, there was only room for the most important thing in my life. My Charlotte and our life together.

"My website is almost finished" she smiled this smile which still knocked me out after all this time and I stroked her face "I want…" I leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "And I want you" and her look told me exactly the same. But before we could kiss one more time her mother came into the kitchen and casually said.  
"We're going down to Guiseppe's for a while. Want to come?" "No, Mum, we have to get up early tomorrow." Said Charlotte with a straight face, and I couldn't believe what was happening. "Yes of course, you should go early tomorrow morning, it's a two-hour drive and it's getting dark early now. ""Hmmm." I was not capable of more. My body was already reacting to the opportunity that was about to come, when her parents would leave the house.  
"I hope you will be back for dinner," her mother said and gave her a kiss. "Sure, Mum."  
"Well, see you later, or more tomorrow." We stared incredulously at Mrs Heywood. Charlotte and I looked out the window, watched her go to the car and sit down beside her husband. He also waved briefly and drove down the street relatively quickly. 

As if on cue, we both ran into our bedroom and I tore open my jeans while Charlotte tore off her shirt. And pulled on me until I held her pressed against the door that turned out to be our wardrobe. I pushed her leg up to her chest, she pushed her panties to the side because there was no time, and to take it off and a second later I entered her deep to the shaft. "Uff!" we both moaned. It felt like our first times, she was so tight and her panties cut painfully in my cock. After two thrusts, I pulled myself out of her, tore the thing apart and entered her again. Oooh, damn. I braced myself away from her to hold her better and to escape her hungry mouth, because one deep kiss from her and I would explode. I wanted to stretch it out, but she moved with me and I couldn't hold on. It just wouldn't work! I hammered into her hard. In my head the clapping of our skin-to-skin, mixed with our panting and the squeaking sound of the cupboard I was fucking her on.

"Faster!" she shouted and clawed her fingers into my ass and if I had ever had a chance to hold back, it was long gone. I was getting faster and she was making screeching noises. Out of habit here at her parents' house, I covered her mouth and, god she was sucking on my fingers and I leaned further away from her and looked at my cock slamming into her. Faster, faster. In, out, in, out, in, out. Faster, faster, faster. I was glad that she was so flexible, because her leg was lying on my shoulder and when we both came, she tensed up so much that I was afraid she would break my shoulder. It was almost uncomfortable how mechanically we did everything else after that, until we lay in bed, wrapped together and listened to the sound of the engine when her parents came back. 

The next morning we set off at eight o'clock in her mother's fiat, racing down the millions of serpentines to one of the most beautiful places on the island. When we arrived on the east coast, packed with towels, blankets and some food, we climbed the rocky path to a secluded beach, not only exhausted but also a little disappointed as the clouds were already gathering in the sky. Nevertheless the water of the bay glittered greenish. It was so clear that you could see down to the ground and see shoals of fish. Caves surrounded the beautiful golden bay and there were only two or three other people besides us. This was the advantage of travelling out of season and not the best weather. I watched Charlotte lay out our blanket near one of the sheltering caves and made herself comfortable with one of her books. But this time it wasn't a novel or a book of poetry, it was a book about self-employment and how to build your own business successfully. I was so proud of her and sat down next to her. Maybe it was a good time to start the topic? The sun came out it was quite warm and I urged her to go into the water with me. I was happy to cool down because Charlotte in a little turquoise bikini was a sight that immediately got me going. But I knew that she didn't like to be exposed in the open, so I left it at that and pulled her into my arms only when she was in the water. She was freezing and her little hard nipples pressed against my skin. And whomever I wanted to fool, I couldn't hide anything from her. She wrapped her legs and arms around me and leaned her head against my neck. My hands found their own rhythm over her body and I just couldn't help but push the fabric of her triangle bikini off her bosom. They jumped towards me and I grabbed them. She moaned, but I noticed that she was stiffening up. I looked to the beach and two of the three people were packing up to leave. The other seemed to be sleeping. I told her and she looked over her shoulder to see if it was true as I licked the salt from her skin. Charlotte pressed herself tighter against me and began to kiss my neck and then devour my mouth. We were so horny again, through our abstinent behaviour the last few days, which I was willing to fuck her here in the sea if it wasn't so painful for her. As my fingers pushed her bikini panties to the side and slid into her wet pussy she made a little scream, probably still sore from before and I let go of her. “Sorry babe.”  
I really should be better controlled. The next moment she slipped off me, straightened her bikini and took my hand. We swam back and went to our place. We dried ourselves wordlessly and I thought to get back to the car. Even if it was a bad idea to do it in her parents' car, I wanted her and it was so urgent that I couldn't imagine waiting any longer. However, the way back would take more than an hour and I would probably jump on her as soon as we were out of sight of the other visitor. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not really saw what she was doing and was amazed when she suddenly called me and she was not standing in front of me but came to me from the cave. "It'll rain soon." she just said and pulled me along with her. And as if on cue, it started to rain. First little drops, then a little more heavily and the guy who had been sleeping on the beach left. We were alone.

"You planned this?" I asked and turned to her. Damn, she was the seduction in person. She stood there, still wrapped in her towel, with damp hair and shining eyes. Only now did I notice that she had also brought some pillows and spread them out on the blanket. She nodded and came to me. Without giving me a chance to think, she kissed me and opened my bathing trunks. As it was still wet, it stuck to me and Charlotte went down on her knees to free me from it. My cock jumped into her face and she giggled briefly. And before the trunks had even landed on my ankles, she had already stood again. Kissed me. Her lips were cool her tongue like hot lava. The cave was not very high and I held on to the deep ceiling. "Ahhh, Charlotte!" I hissed, because I didn't just want her mouth, and she left me and lay down on the blanket. Outside the rain was pouring down, the air was a bit sticking and damp, but none of that mattered. She pushed the fabric from her bosom in such a seductive way that I couldn't help but lie on top of her in no time. I kissed her nipples, blew over them. My tongue slapped the hard nubs until she moaned and my hand went between her legs. I pushed my fingers so deep into her until she arched her back. I prepared her further. This time no one would disturb us. Then I took off her panties and kissed my way over her cool body. For a moment I thought that she was freezing, but already she pressed my head between her legs and I licked her tender and intense until she trembled and stuttered my name. And only then did I enter her. She was so hot that I immediately felt warm and I wrapped my arms around her, rolled on my back and took the blanket with, so we were like in a warm cocoon. We held us so tight to hold us warm. We made love so silent. We were tender and gentle, so damn slow that I stopped moving completely and just looked at her. It was just mind blowing. Her face told me everything I felt and I kissed her and loved her with every fibre of my body. It was so beautiful that I wished the day would never end.  
“I love you so much.” She whispered to my heart. “You are my soul.” she said further and she pushed her arms around my neck and everything was so warm and soft and I felt so safe.

Later, as we lay there wrapped tightly together she whispered my name and stroked my face. She looked at me. "And no matter how much my parents work on you, I don't want to get married here."  
I nodded because she knew I would do it anywhere, if she would just become my wife as soon as possible. She smiled. And I was already hovering slightly. "I want to get married in Sanditon." "But..." I protested. "Then your parents can watching us from above." "Charlotte." And, as so often, I couldn't find the words to tell her how I felt and just kissed her.

Much later, when we were back at her parents' house, the smell of delicious food was already coming towards us and we went into the house tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. Because it was still raining, we couldn't eat on the terrace, but that didn't really matter. During the meal, she told her parents about her decision to get married in Sanditon, and told them why. Her mother cried and gave her a big hug. At some point the rain stopped and we went outside and stared at the starry sky. She was so beautiful and I turned her towards me.  
"Charlotte. I wanted to do it right and I think now is the right time." she smiled and than I knelt down and began my speech. Her face became the same expression like before in the cave as we came together, silent with a big gasp.

"Charlotte, I will do everything to make you happy." She smiled and nodded.  
"You make me so happy, babe. I was nothing before I met you, I was lost and you..." she shook her head and knelt down to me on the floor of the rain-soaked terrace. "You brought me back…" She kissed me tenderly and stroked my face. "My soul." Now she was crying, wrapped her arms around my neck and as I tried to say something more she interrupted me and whispered "I love you so much as you love me."  
"Yes, babe. We are two halves of one whole." She nodded and we hugged so tightly that it almost hurt. 

And in this moment I was the happiest man on earth. I knew nothing would destroy or shatter our love. I was sure we would be happy forever. Charlotte was and is my life.

And if you want me to share it with you, let me know.


End file.
